Shattered Fate
by ObsidianDreamer1
Summary: Her job was simple, kill the heir to the infamous Uchiha clan. She was an assassin, that was was she did. So why then did this man with the obisidan eyes sear her soul and torment her dreams...
1. Prelude

Shattered Fate

Prelude

A knocking at the door, followed by several more taps. Sakura ignored it, her eyes closed. She was flat on her back in bed, her booted feet upon the wall. Only the shift in the wind gave Sakura any warning that another person entered her room.

Thunk.

That was the sound of her kunai burying itself in the wall, a hair's breath from the intruder. "What do you want?" she asked the person, not bothering to open her eyes. She twirled another kunai in her long, slender fingers.

"You could have hit me!" growled out a female voice in annoyance.

"If I really wanted to hit you, you wouldn't be talking. Isn't that right, Karin?" replied Sakura, designing to open her eyes. Not too far from her bed, standing warily was Karin. Her so called 'keeper.' _Damn annoyance is what she it. Wish I could kill her and be done with it. _

The red-haired woman with the dark glasses glared at her. As usual she wore the shortest, tightest kimono she could get away with without actually exposing herself to the general public. _Slut, _she thought with disgust.

"Can't you even get out of that damn bed and talk to me properly." Karin whined at her, her hands on her hip. That particular action pulled the neck of her kimono tight across her breasts, showing off their fullness.

"Karin," she said very softly, "if you do not tell me why you are in my room this moment, I swear I will personally cause you as much pain a human body can stand without actually killing you."

Karin swallowed hard, she knew for a fact that Sakura was not joking around. _She would actually do it, the cold bitch. _

"You have a new assignment." She sniffed arrogantly, trying to mask her fear of this woman.

"Fine. Give me the information and _get out_." She said her tone voice soft and very lethal. The scroll landed on her bed, and the slamming of a door followed a few seconds later. _Cowardly whore, _thought Sakura derisively, _but easy to manipulate. _

Snaking an arm over to where the scroll landed she pulled it over to her and undid the seal. It was from Pain. If Karin was her 'keeper' then Pain was her 'master'. Generally an 'assignment' meant she had to kill someone. Reading the scroll, she was not surprised to find that someone else had to die.

Sakura was an assassin, and a deadly one at that. At the hand of Pain she had learned long ago to shut off any emotion that could be used against her, least she be reminded that failure was not an option.

Finally reading the last of the scroll, her jade eyes widened in surprise at the name that appeared before her. Pain wanted her to kill the heir to the Uchiha.

_So it appears my walking corpse has a name. Well Itachi I hope you have enjoyed your life for I am about to end it. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**_ Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Much appreciated. Here is chapter 1 for your pleasure! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto._

Shattered Fate

Chapter 1

Sakura walked the long stone corridor, her feet making no footfalls. She moved with a silent, alluring grace completely unaware of the fact that she drew the male eye no matter where she went. For her the silence meant she could creep up on her unsuspecting victim, her blade to their throat already dead before they could even draw the breath to call for help.

The corridor led into an antechamber where Pain generally held assembly. This time, however, only a few members were present. Karin, of course, leaning up against a stone pillar, one leg drawn up so that one could _almost _see the underwear she wore, or lack thereof being the case.

Also present was Nagato and Konan, Pain closest associates. Nagato, with his strange eyes and lank black hair concealed most of his face. The black swirling cloak hid his form from sight. Next to him, always, was Konan. Her pale purple hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a white paper rose attached to it. Dark amber eyes watched her with deep suspicion. She too, wore the black cloak, but it was loose and revealed the mesh top, sleek black pants and knee high boots.

Sakura ignored all three of them, her gaze focused on the man who sat on the stone throne. His fingers were laced together, his pose indolent. She knew of course, that this was all a mask. He was far deadlier than he appeared. Sakura stopped a few feet shy of where he sat, her arms crossed under her breasts, her pose deliberately defiant.

"You called." She told him, her tone ice-cold. "How dare you show disrespect to your master! Kneel before him, girl!" called out Konan, her tone full of outrage hostility.

"Konan." Said Pain softly, but it was enough to halt Konan in her tracks. Sakura ignored her. "Leave us, all of you." Nagato looked at him, surprise written on his normally bland face. "Pein….is that wise?" asked Nagato, using his title, instead of his name.

"Nagato, I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary. Leave us." He replied to his friend mildly, but the threat was there. Nagato nodded to Konan, who glared at Sakura as they left the room, Karin following in her wake. The red-haired woman was smirking.

"I trust you've read over the scroll I sent to you." Pein told her, his voice still mild. "Yes….what there was of it." She replied, her tone bored and condescending. "You do not approve?" he asked.

Sakura met his amber eyes, the same shade as Konan, but did not back down. "The Uchiha heir?" she shrugged her shoulders, "It will be difficult. Very difficult." "I was under the impression that you enjoyed a challenge, perhaps I was wrong and this is too…difficult for you. You were prefer something easier?" his tone held a silky menace that made Sakura shudder inwardly.

"I didn't say that." She replied, her voice emotionless. "I merely said difficult. It will require time." Pein nodded his head, his fingers still laced together. "How much time?"

This time Sakura hesitated. The Uchiha were among the elite shinobi and did not tolerate strangers in their village. "Minimum of four weeks." She told him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Pein stood up and walked down the stone steps that led up to the throne-like chair. Sakura swallowed hard as he came with inches of her body. Without warning his hand reached out and grasped her by the jaw, forcing her head upward, making her vulnerable.

His grip was strong enough that she could not escape without possibly breaking her jaw, but not so tight that it would leave bruises. At least not this time. So she did the only thing available tor her, she stood there, meek and helpless in his grip.

"I want Itachi eliminated. I will allow you the allotted time, but do not fail me Sakura." "Have I failed you yet?" she told him, her eyes glowing with emerald fires. "No and that is why you are my perfect weapon. Beautiful," his fingers slid down her throat, an intimate caress, "and deadly." He grabbed the back of her neck, so that her mouth was inches from his.

"You belong to me, do not ever forget that." He thrust her away from him. "Now go complete your mission." Her booted feet slid easily across the stone, the barest of her fingertips touching the stone. Still she hissed her displeasure at him, causing the wooden doors to bang open and Nagato and Konan came rushing in.

Sakura crouched, her legs braced and a single gloved hand on the floor, her eyes glowing with hatred. Pein across from her a smirk on his handsome features, standing there with ease. This was the scene that met their eyes.

"We heard a commotion." Nagato told his friend and leader, his eyes narrowed. Pein waved a hand at them and turned his back to them, making his way back to the stone chair. "It is nothing. Sakura was just leaving," he cocked his head over shoulder, watching pink-haired beauty. "Weren't you?"

Sakura came swiftly to her feet, shot him a nasty look and stalked out of the room, her every movement shouting out her defiance. After the doors closed, Nagato and Konan moved closer to the man known as Pein. "Yahiko, why do you put up with her? She is constantly defying you. You should kill her and be done with it." Muttered Konan clearly agitated. In her hands she kept making and unmaking paper shuriken.

"Konan is right Yahiko, that woman is dangerous." Confirmed Nagato, using their leaders' real name. "There must be a least a dozen females who would do just about anything for your attention."

"My point exactly," replied Yahiko lazily, his head resting on his fist, "those women _would _do anything to please me. Boring, useless women easily used and discarded."

"And Sakura won't." replied Konan, her eyes widening. "You actually like her defiance don't you?"

Yahiko smirked. "Such a stubborn woman, she will bend to my will eventually. I will give her no choice in the matter."

Nagato frowned at that. "And if she doesn't what then?"

"She'll submit or she'll die."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Here it is, Chapter 2! I know it seems a little slow going, but bear with me I promise the pace will soon pick up! All reviews are read and much appreciated! Enjoy!_

Shattered Fate

Chapter 2

Sakura stalked through the hallway, back to her room. She had a few things she needed to collect before she left the compound. _Thank the gods I'm getting out of here. _She needed an outlet for her frustration and her rage at Pein, or as she was wont to call him, Pain. For that was what he was to her.

A painful reminder that her life was not her own. He owned her, just as easily if he had slipped chains around her body, unable to do anything unless it was by his say so. How she hated him! _You belong to me, do not ever forget that. _His word reverberated in her mind, making her clench her fist hard enough to draw blood.

_As if you would let me, but I will _never _belong to you! You may have control of my life, you may have to power to order me to kill to stay alive, but you cannot control my heart or will those are mine to keep._

Something puzzled her though. It seemed lately that he had been testing her just to see how far he could push her. His proximity of her had changed as well. Before he used to send Karin or another to detail her assignments leaving her alone to do the job, only to report in when she had made the kill.

_Now though, it's as though he is constantly watching me, finding any reason to touch me…_she shuddered at the thought. If she read body language right, and she normally did, it would seem their esteemed leader had more than just assassinations on his mind when dealing with her.

Something far more personal and intimate.

_He had better keep his distance, _she seethed in her mind as she slammed her door open, meticulously going through her belongings, _and I swear I will kill myself rather than give myself to _him!

"My aren't we in a snit." Commented Karin,slipping into her bedroom a delighted maliciousness in her tone. Sugar sweetness laced with poison. "Get out of my room." She growled, not in the mood to deal with her.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time? I hear Pein made you grovel at his feet, tell me did you like being on your hands and knees before him." The words flowing from Karin's mouth made them sound dirty and disgusting.

In seconds Sakura had her hand around Karin's throat, lifting her bodily off the floor with one hand, slamming her into the wall. The other's woman's eyes widened, terrified as she realized her oxygen was being slowly cut off. She tried vainly to remove Sakura's hand from her throat, but it only made Sakura squeeze tighter until the other woman stopped struggling.

"Listen to me very carefully, you whoring bitch. I _have _to obey Pain, but _I will never grovel for anyone. _If I see you again before I leave, _I will kill you._" Sakura dropped the woman to the floor, leaving Karin gasping for breath, on hands and knee's.

"Get out."

Karin scrambled to her feet, fleeing Sakura's room as quickly as her body would allow, fear clogging her mind, even as she seethed over Sakura's brutal treatment of her. _Bitch! Sadistic Bitch! Wait until I tell Pein about this! Threatening me, _ME! _I'll make him give her to me for punishment, we'll see how high and mighty she is then!_

Sakura slammed the door behind the other woman, taking deep calming breaths. She knew she shouldn't let Karin get to her, but _damn it if I ever get her alone again…_she dropped the thought with an iron will and turned back to the task at head.

Taking down Itachi Uchiha.

_It won't be easy though, getting into the Uchiha village will be hard enough, and their shinobi are the best for a very good reason. _This would not be the first time an assassination attempt on this Itachi's life had been made. Even Sakura shuddered at the memory of the last person who tried to infiltrate the Uchiha clan and kill its heir.

They still hadn't found all of his body parts yet.

_Still there is always a way and lucky for me, I have a backdoor they don't know about. _True they were always on the alert for outsiders, but why would they suspect a guest of one of their allies? _Hmmm, I should probably contact Hinata that I am on my way for a visit. It wouldn't do to just show up, even _that _would seem suspicious. _

Hinata Hyuga, leader to the Hyuga Clan who was closely allied with the Uchiha Clan, knew Sakura only by pseudo-name, Saio. A restless wanderer who had befriended the Clan leader by saving some of the lives of her people when attacked by rogue shinobi.

_Of course the entire incident was orchestrated by Pein so that I could make contact with the Hyuga clan. _Through the years Sakura had popped in and out of the clan and in doing so had masked her activities while completing her missions in different villages. It had surprised Sakura however, when she had come to realize that she actually _liked _Hinata.

The soft-spoken lilac eyed girl had a core of steel beneath her gentle nature. _She would have to, being the Clan leader and all the politics that it involves. _Sakura snorted at that. She hated politics and all its backstabbing, it was no wonder Pein was able to manipulate the five great nations as he did. They were so busy squabbling with each other that they had yet to realize that an outside force was actually causing their wars.

_It will be good to see Hinata again, _Sakura thought and allowed a rare moment of affection to wash over her, but hard on its heels was guilt. Guilt because she _did _like Hinata, and yet every word she spoke, every gesture was nothing more than an elaborate lie. Should anyone find out just who she was and realize just how long she had been in contact with Hinata…

_Stop it, nothing is going to happen. You've done this how many times in the past with no repercussion. Now get your head out of the clouds and your ass moving before Pein has the time to decide that four weeks is far too long for you to be gone from his sight. _

Sakura left the room with only a simple looking knapsack, the kind one would think to see on a wanderer, and did not look back. She would not send a messenger bird to Hinata until she was far enough from the compound so that it could not be traced back.

She would make it seem that she was in the area and would like to see her friend. Of course knowing Hinata as she did she was sure a swift reply of inviting her to stay as long as she pleased would be forthcoming.

_Yes, that should work out nicely. If I am not mistaken the Uchiha Festival should be taking place within a few days. Hinata is sure to get an invitation, I'm sure I can convince her to let me join her. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Here is my newly updated story. I just wanted to let everyone know that I read each and every review, and though I may not reply, I take all comments to heart. I am, as always, open to constructive critisism. I love to hear from those who read my story, hey it's part of the reason I write!

**Disclaimer:** I have not, nor ever, owned Naruto.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 3

Leaving the hidden lair of Pein was actually rather easy, all things considered. _Why wouldn't it be, after all, the perimeter defenses are meant to keep people _out, _not to stop them from leaving, _thought Sakura with a satisfied smile. However it was because of this reason that Karin was kept around.

Unfortunately Karin was a sensory-type Shinobi, on other words she could sense another chakra and hide anyone else's as well. That was why the base was hidden so well, Karin suppressed the chakra it took to maintain the illusion that hid the lair. It was the _only _reason Sakura could think of why she was not dead at this point.

Sakura could also conceal her chakra as well, but her skills were of much better on the outside, rather than in.

Two kilometers away from the base, Sakura turned sharply to the north, towards Grass. A known ally to the Fire Nation and more importantly, to the Village Hidden in the moved quickly through the land, her slightly frayed cloak billowing in the wind, her mind for once completely blank.

The sun kissed her face warming her chilled skin, the fragrance of cherry blossoms tickled her senses. She was free. An illusion only, but one she gladly reveled in. _Four weeks away from _them. _Four weeks of not having Karin come in and out of my room whenever she pleases. Four weeks of not having Pain watch my every move, of not having to guard my every thought and movement. _She could not describe the fierce joy that it brought her to be so free!

It was this reason, and this reason alone, that she gladly went on these assassinations. She could care less of the politics of the world, of what 'Kage ruled which Village, or what Nation was allied with whom.

It was the _freedom, _the _release _of that horrible place, which allowed her to take the lives of others. Of strangers of whom she had no history, no quarrel. Walking corpses. _That's all they are to me. I will kill a hundred more just like them, gladly, willingly, if it would keep me away from _him.

But that would never be possible. Nothing and no one could ever take her away from Pein. He held the chains of her life in his hands. She would never escape.

_Stop it! For now, you are away. Live in the moment, Sakura. In these hours alone, you are free. Do not allow Pain to take even this from you. _

That small reminder helped calm her rage and she turned her face to the sun, allowing herself to smile, something she did rarely these days, and knew the miles would pass far to quickly, before she must assume her guise once more.

For now, she was Sakura, unfettered and running in the sun.

It was enough. It had to be.

Sakura walked through the door of the Red Moon Inn, the hood of her beige cloak drawn tightly against her face so that it cast only shadows. The bar downstairs also worked as the front desk. It was a shoddy place, at the far end of the Grass Village, and only the less-than-honest or the very poor stayed at the Red Moon Inn.

It was perfect.

Sakura waited at the far end of the bar for the barman to see her. Knowing she was being watched, she allowed a nonchalance of appearance. Leaning over, her back to the crowd, she rested her arms on the bar. They were bare, save for two black bands on each wrist.

"Hey there babe, how about a drink and some friendly company." Asked a disreputable looking Shinobi. Sakura didn't bother to even look at him. "Not interested." She told him in a bored tone.

The Shinobi grabbed her wrist. "It wasn't a request." He growled at her, when some of his comrades began roaring with laughter at her outright refusal. His grip was strong. Strong enough that he pulled her arm off the bar, probably to drag her over to his friends.

Sakura grabbed his wrist with her left hand and twisted it hard. The bones in his wrist snapped in half, the sickening sound half-masked by the man's cries of anguish as the bones just stopped of breaking through the skin.

Sakura didn't even break a sweat.

She hung onto his wrist a moment longer, his thoughts incoherent from pain, before allowing him to drop to the ground. He immediately curled up into the fetal position, cradling his broken wrist, whimpering.

Sakura turned to look at the room, the hood of her cloak still casting her face in dark shadows. "Anyone else 'want' my company?" her tone a bored, silky menace. The crowd quickly looked away from her, no one daring to speak. She looked to the man's friends, who watched her warily.

"Help him if you want, just get him away from me." She turned her back to them and signaled for the barmen. He approached with a bland look on his face.

_No doubt he has seen this many times before. _Which was why she wasn't worried about retaliation.

"Can I help you?" he asked in an equally bland voice.

"I need a room." She told him, holding out a few coins for him to view.

"Upstairs to the left. Dinner is served at seven." He told her, opening his palm for her to drop the coins in.

"I'll remember. Where do you keep your messenger birds?" she asked him, her voice losing the threatening tone, once more bored again.

The bar eyed her askew, but shrugged. "Two building's down. Ask for Jubei." Sakura nodded her head, took the key with her room number on it and left the bar. She would send her message first. She doubted she would be in this town for very long.

Jubei?" Sakura called out as she came into a white washed building with no sign, but the cooing of many birds told her she was in the right place. "Come up!" called down a voice from up above the stairs.

Sakura climbed the stairs, a kunai hidden beneath her cloak. The stairs led to the stop of the room, where the birds nested. The sun was baking the roof. "Eh, a visitor. What might I do for you?" asked an older looking man with more lines than face and a shock of white hair that stuck out everywhere.

The sight of this man made Sakura smile and vanish the kunai beneath her cloak. No need to alarm him.

"I need to send a message." She told him pleasantly. "Where to?" he asked, replacing a snow white dove in her cage with obvious affection. Sakura hesitated on telling him who she wanted to contact, but the old man chuckled at her obvious reluctance.

"Just tell me the village Girl." He told her, handing her a tiny scroll and inkpot. "Konoha." She told him. He grunted at that. "Hmmmm, let me see. Write your message Girl, while I choose my bird."

Sakura smiled very faintly at being addressed as Girl, but she shrugged and wrote a quick script.

_Hinata,_

_I am in Grass, staying at the Red Moon Inn._

_Saio_

It was short and to the point, very similar in fact to the ones she normally sent when she was close by. "All done?" asked Jubei as she rolled up the tiny piece of paper and stuck into the tube. "Done." She told him, turning back to him. He held a medium-size dark gray dove.

"This is Saki, he's flown to Konoha many a time. Who'll expect him?" Sakura sighed. "The Hyuga Clan." She told him. Much to her surprise, Jubei let out a hearty laughter. "Very well indeed. Will it be Lady Hinata, or my Lord Neji?"

Sakura stared at him for a moment, wondering how he knew the Hyuga leader and her cousin. She was instantly on her guard. Jubei waved her off. "Easy Girl. Lady Hinata and that mad cousin of hers did me a good turn, oh some several years ago. I remember them and they in turn take good care of my birds."

Sakura relaxed slightly. Neji was not one for going out of his way to help strangers, _but it is the type of thing Hinata _would _do. Hell she took me. _Sakura snorted at that. "Hinata will be receiving my message." She finally told him.

Jubei nodded his head. "Expecting a reply?" he asked properly. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Possibly," she pretended to hesitate, "If she does….I'll be at the Red Moon Inn." Jubei nodded his head, and cupped the bird in his hand.

Sakura watched with mild interest as he bent his head to the bird, whispering something she could not hear. The bird perked up and seconds later was winging through the sky.

"If Lady Hinata does send a message back, I'll send Saki to you. Where is your room located?" Jubei told her, still watching his bird as it winged out of sight. "Upstairs, North Wall. Fourth room." She told him, liking the crusty old man. He nodded and waved her off.

"Wait….what about your fee?" she asked. He had not asked for payment. "When you get your message, we'll talk fee." He told her, and turned his back to her in dismissal.

Sakura could only stare at him, _perhaps he thinks I cannot pay?_, she did after all, look like a wandering waif. But then shrugged and made her way back down the stairs. What concern was it to her if he did not ask for payment?In the meantime she would go back to her room and look over the information Pein had supplied her on the Uchiha Clan while she waited for Hinata's reply.

She was sure she would hear back long before it was time for supper.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Many, many thanks for all of you who stopped by and read my story. A kudo's to you who reviewed! This one is a little longer than most, but I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, nor have I ever owned Naruto._

Shattered Fate

Chapter 4

Sakura was in her room, looking over the scrolls that she had taken with her. Her back was to the door. _The floor, _she thought as she surveyed the room, _is cleaner than that thing they call a bed. _She was pretty sure it was infested with fleas among other vermin.

_Better stay where I am at, _she thought idly as she made her notes in a small dark red leather journal, _if I don't hear back from Hinata soon I think I'll just sleep on the floor. _She had been in the room over two hours now, since the bird had left. She hoped Hinata would be in residence to receive the bird.

_Otherwise I'll be stuck here until tomorrow at the latest, _she shuddered at the thought of being cramped in this room. The room was silent, save for the small sound of her dabbing her brush into the inkpot.

Sakura had just finished up the last of her notes, encoded so that she could only read them, and was deciding on where to burn the scrolls with the Uchiha Clan information on it when she heard a soft cooing on window sill.

Looking up she saw the same gray dove that she had sent to Konoha just a few hours ago. Needless to say, she was impressed with the birds speed. She had expected at least another hour, maybe two, before seeing that bird again.

Sakura rose easily to her feet, curious as to why the dove had two, not one, messenger canisters on its legs. The first one she took was from Hinata. Sakura scanned the contents quickly.

_Saio,_

_You are not staying at the Red Moon Inn._

_I've sent Taka and Hoshi to escort you here._

_Be ready at the northern border of Grass in_

_An hour after you see Saki._

_Hinata_

It always amazed Sakura how much writing Hinata could get on a small piece of parchment. She had a hard time just getting one sentence on the damn things. After making sure she hadn't missed anything in the message, she took the second canister. As soon as she removed it, the bird called Saki, left the sill winging its way high into the sky, towards Jubei's shop.

"Well old man, what could you be up to?" she murmured as she undid the piece of paper.

_Girl,_

_Lady Hinata has sent her payment for the both of you; consider the debt between us closed._

_Jubei_

Sakura reread the note twice, first in amazement then in anger. _Hinata! _She growled in her mind, _I can damn well pay for my own bird! _She had it in mind to go to Jubei's shop and pay her himself, but even as she thought it, she knew it was a foolish thought. Taka and Hoshi would be near Grass in less than an hour. She needed to get going if she were to beat them to the border.

"Damn you Hinata, we are going to have words when I see you again." She muttered darkly, cramming her things back into her beige pack and pulling on her dark brown cloak. Sakura left, by way of the window. She had paid for the room true, but that didn't mean she wanted people to know when she was leaving, or where to.

Looking out the window she saw that the streets were deserted at the moment. _Good, I can leave now and make it to the border in plenty of time. _Sakura leapt from the window, her body doing a quick somersault before landing cat-like on the balls of her feet.

With a cocky grin, she left the shoddy inn for the northern border of Grass.

Sakura allowed herself the luxury of pulling the hood of her cloak down, the slight breeze cooling the back of her neck. Her shoulder length pink hair was pulled back into a tight braid so that the ends just brushed against her shoulders. For a moment she closed her eyes, tilting her head to the sun so that it warmed her face.

It was a few seconds later that she heard the tell-tale footfalls of two people moving quickly. Sakura opened up her eyes and looked ahead to see two figures silhouetted against the sky.

_Time to begin, _she thought, _time to put Sakura away and bring 'Saio' out. _With an utterly mental sigh, she did just that. Sakura had been sitting on a fallen tree, but seeing the two Shinobi she rose to her feet, just as the two men reached her.

"Lady Saio," bowed Taka, even as Hoshi raised a hand in greeting. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Taka, do you _have _to call me that?" she answered him her hands on her hips, but a slight smile on her face.

Sakura studied both of them, taking her only seconds to assess them physically. Taka, the younger of the two, wore the unmistakable stamp of being part of the Hyuga clan. Dark mahogany colored hair, worn long and the lilac colored eyes, but darker, closer to amethyst. He was taller than she remembered and seemed to have gained muscular weight.

Hoshi, the elder of the two, was only and inch taller than Taka, but had close-cropped black hair and dark gray eyes. His most notable feature was the fact that he had three parallel scars running from his left eyebrow all the way down into his cheek. He was not of the Hyuga Clan, but served them none-the-less.

"Well…Lady Hinata said we must treat you with all courtesy." Replied Taka, turning slightly red as he looked at her. She rolled her eyes again. "I suppose, but please do not call me Lady." She told him, before turning to Hoshi.

"It is good to see you again Saio." Replied Hoshi mildly, to whom Sakura nodded her head. "I see you made it here before us." He noted. Sakura gave him a lazy smile. "Of course, did you expect anything less from me?" she asked, her tone a mocking innocence.

Hoshi smiled at that. "Never, come Taka, Lady Hyuga was insistent that we have Saio back before dark." Taka grinned at that. "Right you are, otherwise she might think we're dawdling and send Lord Neji to fetch us." At that he grimaced.

At the mention of Neji Hyuga, cousin to Hinata, it finally clicked with Sakura why Taka looked so strange. _Well, well. It seems Taka has a case of hero worship for Neji._ She chuckled mentally at that. Taka was trying to emulate his hero by growing his hair out and wearing the similar beige and brown clothing the Hyuga lord favored.

"Are you ready?" asked Taka, turning back to Sakura. This time she did glare at him. "I was the one waiting for you, remember?"

Taka sighed, _that woman can be so…defensive, _and he guessed it was because she was a wanderer with no clan. "Right, ok. Let's go then. After you, _Lady _Saio." He said his tone a mock-formality.

Sakura growled slightly at him, before leaping into the air. Both men flanked her as they made their way towards Konoha.

Sakura, along with Taka and Hoshi, made it into Konoha just as the sun was beginning to set. "Whew, made it!" gasped Taka, his hand braced on his knees. "We still have guard duty tonight." Reminded Hoshi to Taka, who mocked-groaned. "Damn it, that's right. Lord Neji will give us double shifts if we're late."

Sakura looked at both the men, a thought coming swiftly to her mind. "If you both need to report into Lord Neji, go ahead of me. I know my way to the Hyuga grounds." She told them, keeping her tone light. Both men looked her.

Taka looked hopeful, and Hoshi's face was neutral. "I don't know, Lady Hinata told us to make sure you got here safely," replied Taka, duty warring with the fact that he did _not _want to appear late before Neji. Hoshi said nothing.

Sakura waved away his words. "I'm here inside Konoha, how much more safe can I be? Go on, both of you. I know it's been about four months since I was here, but I promise I won't get lost." As Taka warred with himself, Sakura knew she had to convince Hoshi.

"Hoshi…I appreciate you escorting me here, but well….I'm really not an 'escorting' kind of female. I can, and do, take care of myself." She told him, her arms folded over her chest.

Hoshi eyed her for a moment longer, before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Lady Hyuga warned me that you were like this. She said you would probably not want our company once we reached Konoha." With a slight smile, he turned to Taka.

"Let's be on our way Taka. It's not good to keep Lord Hyuga waiting." Both men turned to the green eyed woman and with a formal bow they took their leave of her, disappearing into the tops of Konoha.

_Perfect, all by myself and inside Konoha. _Sakura's day just kept getting better and better. Pulling her hood back over her face, she walked slowly through Konoha, getting a feel for it once more.

She had forgotten the sheer size of Konoha, and the Hyuga resided inside Konoha on the eastern side. _The scroll said the Uchiha were a part of Konoha, but they live outside of Konoha, on its western border. _

If Konoha could support the Hyuga Clan, yet the Uchiha Clan chose to live apart, just how big was their clan? _And if rumors are true, most of the Uchiha look alike, so how the hell am I suppose to tell this 'Itachi' from his relatives. _Once more she regretted the fact that she did not have a photo of the Uchiha heir. It would make her job that much simpler.

Sakura shrugged her shoulder, hefted her pack and continued once more to memorize the layout of Konoha. She had only gotten about a half-dozen blocks when she heard a voice cry out in agonizing pain.

Frowning Sakura picked up her steps and made her way towards the commotion. She turned the block and what she saw before made her emerald eyes glitter like green fires.

On the ground, a girl just barely out of childhood and around her, stood three males all of them in their late teens.

The girl had long strawberry-blonde hair that had come loose from its twin braids. Her shirt was smeared with dirt and her skirt was torn at the edges. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked them, tears in her voice, as she tried to stand up.

The eldest of the three males, with dark black hair and blue eyes, kicked a foot out, sending her sprawling once more. The other two laughed as the girl cried feeble, curled up on one side.

"Why should we? Traitor's brat. Your mother is a whore and so are you! We know she married a man from Wind! She was a traitor and so are you!" sneered the leader, who raised his fist.

Sakura could take no more. She did not see the girl, nor her attacker, but a fragment of memory from her own past.

_A small Sakura, no more than six, lying on the ground sobbing. Her arms were covered in blood and her lip was split open. "Stop, please stop!" she cried out, but the pain continued. "A Shinobi shows no emotion. A Shinobi ignores the pain. You haven't mastered these lessons yet it seems." Called out a voice…her tormentor. She could not see him, but once more pain lanced across her small body and she cried out for help that never came…_

In a flash, Sakura was before the girl, her right arm extended, taking the blow that was meant for her. "What the hell!" yelled out the leader, as his fist struck her black cuff, causing him to swear in pain. "Get away from her." She growled out. Her cloak had splayed, revealing her slender frame.

Form fitting black pants that rode her hips low, but were frayed at the edges. Her footgear was much patched, the soles worn smooth. Just the edges of her top could be seen, mesh netting and over that a dark green tank top, also with frayed edges. Her skin, where it could be seen, was clear pale porcelain.

Of the woman, the hood cloaked her features, but the anger and the danger in her voice were unmistakable. "Hey Kageru I think she's serious." Mocked his comrade. "Shut up Heero. I'll teach this meddling bitch a lesson about poking her nose in where its not wanted." Growled out Kageru pulling a kunai out of his pouch.

Sakura was not worried about his weapon; she could kill him and his friends without the need for her kunai _or _sword. However, as much as she would enjoy that, she could not afford to bring that kind of notice down upon her.

_Damn it, I should have just gone straight to Hinata. I could have explored Konoha later, _she thought angrily, but she could not ignore this girl who needed help. Kageru moved in closer.

Sakura kept her arm up. She was wondering how she could incapacitate this idiot _and _not get herself noticed at the same time. _Shit, no help for it now, this moron is going to make me take him down whether or not I want to. _

Sakura was on one knee and she braced her back foot, ready to leap at the young man…

When suddenly a blurred shadow fell before her and Kageru was no longer standing there, but had been slammed into the ground. The figure moved with blinding speed and instantly Kageru's two companions were sprawled out in the dirt next to him.

"Oh shit….its Captain Uchiha!" gasped out one of younger ones.


	6. Chapter 5

Shattered Fate

Chapter 5

Sakura blinked under the concealment of her hood. She, in her many years as an assassin, had never seen _anyone _move with that much speed and control. _Gods above, who is this man? _She had to admit it, her curiosity was piqued. Since his back was to her, she took that moment to study him.

Raven hair, held back at the knap of his neck by a red thong. His hair was long enough that even held back as it was, it still reached the middle of his back. He wore a strange garb, she noted. Sleeveless black turtleneck, with a strange twin-strap white armor over it, _and if I am not mistaken that armor was made to withstand kunai and shuriken, _tight black pants and black footgear with bandages going from ankle to below the knee, and long black gloves that went all the way to his upper arm. On his left shoulder, she noted, a strange tattoo. She wondered what the symbol represented.

Sakura could not help but notice the lithe lines of his body, the way the material contoured to his shape, outlining the lean, hard body. _A body made for fighting, _she thought, admiring his form.

It was then she realized _she was staring at him, _a sudden fluttery feeling in the inside of her body, a shifting heat she did not recognize. _What is the matter with you? Making eyes at this strange man?_ She was glad of the hood around her face; it hid her sudden burning cheeks.

_So what, _she retorted to herself silently, _I'm…observing him. He is different, this one, from all the others. _As Sakura was arguing silently with herself, she realized the man she had just been staring was now talking to the three youths on the ground.

She listened to the timbre of his voice, _like silk over steel_, she marveled, dangerous and inviting at the same time. It was only then did she really listen to his words.

"…hasn't stopped you, has it Kageru?" the man before her asked the boy who was now slowly getting to his feet, helped by his friends. His tone was mild, and yet it broke no disobedience.

The boy named Kageru looked down at his feet, refusing to meet the older Shinobi's eyes. "No, Captain-sama." He answered his tone hostile. "That whore…" Kageru began, but stopped abruptly as Captain Uchiha's arm snaked out and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him close. "That girl has a name. Ayame. Repeat it back to me." He told Kageru, his voice very soft, his tone lethal.

"A-Ayame." Gulped the boy named Kageru, his blue eyes very wide.

"Ayame's mother is the medic-nin that _saved _your father's life a month ago. Her father is from Wind, but he has pledged his loyalty to Konoha." He dropped the boy abruptly, who landed hard on his butt with a grunt.

Captain Uchiha looked down at the boy. "Since you seem to have spare time, perhaps I get put it to better use. All of you will report to Captain Ibiki for duty." All three boys suddenly looked at him, fear replacing their youthful arrogance. "C-captain Ibiki?" one of the others yelped, "But Sir…we didn't do anything!"

The Uchiha shot him a look so chilling that he immediately fell to his feet, bowing his head. "Forgive me sir!"

"Your right Kuma, you _didn't _do anything. You could have stopped Kageru, or told another Shinobi of his abuse and gotten Ayame help. But _you didn't do anything._ Instead this stranger stepped in to stop him." He glared at all three boys. "Ibiki, now." All three boys took off running at once.

Sakura saw the Captain turn her and she immediately turned around to check on the girl, who had stopped crying, looking at her with wide eyes.

Sakura generally did not feel pity for anyone but the terrified look in the girls' eyes made her pity this poor girl. "Easy," she said softly, kneeling over her, "I just want to check to make sure you have no serious injuries." The girl nodded her head, as tears leaked out of the corners.

Closing her eyes, Sakura ran her hands over the girls' ribcage, checking to see if any were broken. She stopped on the fourth rib, where Kageru had kicked her viciously. _Hmm, not broken, but possibly fractured. I think I heard this 'Captain Uchiha' mention this girl's mother was a medic, so she should be alright. _

"How is Ayame?" asked that male with the midnight voice. Goosebumps erupted over Sakura's skin, he sounded so close. Instincts took over as he startled her, she turned her leg splayed out, her arm already raised in a fist to defend herself and the girl if necessary.

The Uchiha backed up immediately, his palms out. "Easy," he said softly, "I mean you no harm." Sakura stared at his face, her jade eyes wide.

She had never seen another living man as devastating as this man before her.

Twin pools of obsidian staring at her, pulling her in, drowning her in darkness.

Skin nearly as white as her own, a mouth that was both sensual and cruel. _Surely I am dreaming, _her dazed mind though, _no man that handsome can be human. _

"Were you harmed?" he asked her and Sakura's mind finally snapped back into place, so dazed by his unearthly beauty, it took her a second to answer him. When she did, her voice came out husky but hard. "I'm fine, but this girl needs medical assistance. Those _boys_" she spit out the word as if it were dirty, "fractured her fourth rib. It needs binding."

Before the Uchiha could answer her, two more Shinobi dropped down by them. Both of them were dressed in the black-on-black uniform, but wore green vests over their long-sleeved shirts. "Captain Uchiha, we heard the commotion, is everything ok?" asked one of them, who was still on one knee before the obsidian-eyed man.

"The girl Ayame was attacked by Kageru and his gang, this woman was protecting her. Take Ayame to the hospital, Mayu is on duty she will want to see her daughter." He told both the men. "I'll take her Iruka, go back on duty." The older one told the Shinobi with the scar across the bridge of his nose, he nodded and disappeared from sight.

The other man approached Sakura, who was still in her defensive crouch. "I'll take her now." He told her gently, taking the younger girl in his arms. Sakura rose warily from her stance. She nodded her head once and the other shinobi disappeared, probably to the hospital they talked about.

Sakura turned to leave, when she was stopped short. She looked down to see black-gloved hand around her arm. She looked up, and much to her alarm, the Uchiha was only a few inches away from her.

"Who are you?" he asked his tone curious. "Just a visitor." She replied curtly, and then pointedly looked down at her arm. "Let go." Her voice had a touch of frost to it.

The Uchiha ignored her tone.

"Am I not allowed to see your face? Or are you hiding for a reason?" this time his tone took on a suspicious cast. With a mental sigh and an audible growl, Sakura flipped back her hood, revealing her face. Her eyes were still glowing jade fires. "There, satisfied? Will you please let go now?"

He dropped her arm immediately, for which she was grateful for. "You haven't told me your business here in Konoha?" he reminded her, his black eyes focused completely on her face. It unnerved her, his intense stare.

She refused to back up, despite her instincts screaming at her that this man was dangerous.

"I was invited here by Lady Hinata Hyuga, Taka and Hoshi were my escorts. I was on my way to the Hyuga grounds when I heard that girl cry out. I stopped to see what was wrong when I saw those boys beating on her." She shrugged her shoulders, making her cloak ripple slightly, "You know the rest. Excuse me, I'm late." This time, without bothering to thank him for his assistance, she turned smartly on her heel and head straight for the Hyuga complex.

She refused to look over her shoulder.

Had she, she would have seen the slightly mocking smile come to those lips as well as interest in his dark eyes. "Captain Uchiha, I've taken Ayame to Mayu, she'll inform her husband."

Itachi Uchiha forcefully turned his gaze away from the striking woman with the jade eyes and hair like spring cherry blossoms. "Good work Yuta, go back on duty with Iruka." He told the jonin. The man bowed before the Black Ops ANBU captain and disappeared.

Itachi made his way through the streets of Konoha, but did not see the bows made his way, or hear the hails of his comrades. Instead his mind was still going over the incident with Ayame and that beautiful creature who had saved her from a beating.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been a busy person. I enjoyed all the reviews for my story, so thanks to all of you who wrote a review!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto._

Shattered Fate

Chapter 6

"Thank you! Thank you Captain for helping my daughter," repeated Mayu again, tears of relief coming to her eyes. Itachi acknowledged her thanks with a bow of his head. "My duty is to protect Konoha, there is no thanks needed." He told the grateful mother, who had rushed out of the hospital to find him after treating Ayame's wounds.

Itachi knew Mayu Akawa to be a competent woman and a fine kunoichi, but she was also a mother whose only child had been harmed so it was expected that she would be upset. "Lord Uchiha Ayame spoke of a woman….I would like to meet her and thank her for her assistance." Mayu said hesitantly, aware that she was talking to the heir to the Uchiha Clan.

_As would I, _thought Itachi with vague amusement. "The woman in question is a guest of Lady Hyuga," he told the older woman, "I will let her know of your request. Excuse me." He told her with a swift bow and continued on towards the Hokage's main office.

Itachi was relieved when no other interruptions impeded his duty to report his findings to Konoha's leader. Within a matter of minutes he was inside the office overlooking Konoha. "Ah, Captain Uchiha. I was wondering if I would see you any time today." Commented the woman behind the desk.

"Forgive my absence, Lady Tsunade. There was an incident in town." Replied Itachi, the barest trace of a smile on his handsome face.

Lady Tsunade was a striking woman with pale golden hair left long in two pigtails and soft brown eyes that were both kind and shrewd. Today she wore a short-sleeve green kimono with gold leaves etched on the sleeves and tight white pants that flared at the ankle. As usual she preferred her sandals to the regular footgear shinobi generally wore.

"So I gathered Captain, Yuta stopped to see me. How is Ayame?" asked Tsunade, her fingers laced together, her chin resting upon them. "She had a fractured rib, bruising to her face and lacerations on both her arms. Mayu has tended her injuries." Reported Itachi, his arms crossed over his chest, his stance easy.

"Yuta told me a strange woman came to Ayame's rescue. Who is she?"

"A visitor to see the Clan Hyuga. She claims to know Lady Hinata Hyuga and received an invitation to visit her. It would appear that she has been here before, but this is the first time I've seen her in Konoha." Replied Itachi, his voice giving nothing of his thoughts away.

"Describe her to me."

Instantly his mind's eye brought forth her face. "Young woman, no more than twenty-one in age. Long pink hair, jade eyes and pale white skin. Approximately five feet six inches. She wore a brown cloak, much frayed." The beginning of a frown appeared on his face. "Her clothing also looked worn. My guess she's a wandering kunoichi with no village."

Tsunade looked at him with interest. Itachi's guesses were normally accurate and Tsunade valued this man's opinion both as a clan leader and ANBU captain. "What makes you think she has no village?"

"She bore no markings of any village. Her clothing is frayed and worn and if she is a kunoichi, no village would allow one of their own to look that way." Replied Itachi, his tone sure and swift.

"And she is a friend to Hinata, you say?" mussed Tsunade, who turned her chair around to take in the pure blue sky over the Hidden Leaf Village. "Very well, tell me of your other report."

"As you suspected those who have joined the Kuro Akatsuki have begun to make their move. In the past six months there have been four successful assassinations in Mist, Sound, Grass and Stone."

"And the villages in question?" asked Tsunade softly.

"Now under the control of the leader of the Kuro Akatsuki, Pein."

Tsunade closed her eyes and wished that the third Hokage was still around. It still pained to this day that her comrade, Orochimaru, had turned his back on their former sensei and had killed him. Of course the third Hokage had died defeating Orochimaru from taking over the village.

Tsunade swiveled her chair once more to face the ANBU captain. "Your report is noted captain. Your father has requested that you stay in Konoha for the duration of the Uchiha festival."

Itachi face gave nothing away, but inside was a frustrated sigh. As much as he loved his clan, his duty was to Konoha first. "I take it you granted his request?" asked Itachi dryly.

This time Tsunade gave him a glimmer of a smile. "Of course, Itachi." Her voice was not _quite _mocking. "I expect your detailed report on my desk by Monday."

Itachi knew a dismissal when he heard it. Giving his Hokage a respectful bow, he turned to leave when she spoke again, stopping him once more.

"And one other matter Captain. Send our regards to that woman who helped Ayame. Personally." Said Tsunade a slightly devious smile on her face as she turned her chair around her back to Itachi.

Itachi inclined his head and vanished from the room. _The pleasure will be all mine, _he thought as he ghosted through the trees of Konoha, going back to his clan, his mind on the woman with eyes like green fire.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Woohoo! Two chapters posted in one day! Finally got rid of my writer's block! Read, Review, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**P.S. : Kuro Akatsuki **mean **Black Dawn** and **Saio **means **Night Child**

Shattered Fate

Chapter 7

"Do you feel better now?" asked Hinata Hyuga with an amused smile .Across from her sat her somewhat mysterious friend, Saio. After arriving at her home covered in dust and looking slightly disgruntled Hinata immediately ordered a hot bath for her and a change of clothing.

By the time Saio had returned from bathing, Hinata already had a light meal and tea waiting for her. Sakura was now clad in a dusky rose shirt with long sleeves that flared at the wrists and hinted at the generous swell of her breasts. She wore loose black pants that sat low on her hips, showing off her smooth, flat stomach. Like Hinata, she wore no shoes but was barefoot on the wooden planks.

Sakura devoured a full bowl of rice and fish before answering Hinata. "Yes, thank you." She replied after swallowing the rest of her food, accepting a cup of tea form her hostess. "I'm glad you enjoyed your bath. Now tell me what happened." Asked Hinata placing the teapot off to the side, sipping gracefully on her own cup.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, allowing the tiny china cup to rest in her palms. "I was coming towards your home when I heard fighting about a block from where I was. I went to see what the noise was about and found three boys beating on a young girl."

Sakura stopped, suspicion blooming when Hinata's smile widened. "And of course you stepped in to the help the girl." Finished off Hinata laughing slightly. Sakura frowned at her. "Yes, I did." She replied slowly, wondering why Hinata was laughing.

_Was this a trap, does she know? _Wondered Sakura but Hinata's next words dispelled her suspicions. "Saio, that is the exact same thing you did when we first met, remember? You came to the aid of my men and me when those rogue Shinobi attacked our caravan."

This time Sakura let out a soft chuckle, she _had _forgotten. Simply for the fact that Pein had set up that trap in order for her to infiltrate one of Konoha's allies.

"You're right. Guess I can't help myself, perhaps I should learn to mind my own business?" she replied lightly. But Hinata shook her head and reached out to grip Sakura's hand. "No, you are just a person with a good heart." She replied warmly, making Sakura squirm uncomfortably on the inside.

_No Hinata, I am not a good person. I kill so that I can stay alive _she thought and covered her sudden awkwardness by sipping her tea. She was trying to figure out what to say to break the silence when a figure appeared before the closed screen.

"Lady Hinata, you have a visitor." Said the unknown servant, male by the tone of his voice. Hinata face became a mask of puzzled beauty. "Visitor? Ren, Saio is already here with me."

"No Lady Hinata….Lord Uchiha has come to pay you a visit." Replied the servant Ren, his voice a hushed awe. Hinata blinked at that and looked to Sakura, who looked equally smoothed away the puzzlement from her face and put on a warm and pleasant smile. "I see. Please escort Lord Uchiha here and send Nari to me with more tea and food for our guest."

The servant already seated, bowed until his face touched the floor and moved quickly away. Hinata looked at Sakura and gave her an apologetic look. "Forgive me Saio for the intrusion. I was not expecting company other than you. This should not take overly long."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "There is nothing to forgive; you did not know he would be here tonight. Although," she stated dryly, "I am not exactly dressed to receive a Clan lord."

Hinata actually laughed at that. "Do not fear he is not one for formality."

"I assume you were discussing me, Lady Hinata?" inquired an amused male voice as soon as the screen opened.

Sakura froze, the cup to her lips as that same midnight voice stole over her skin, leaving a trail of heat through her body. "Itachi-sama!" called out Hinata, her voice welcoming. The warmth that had flowed through Sakura seconds ago abruptly turned to ice in her veins.

_Itachi? This man is my walking corpse? This captain who put the fear of the gods in those boys? This beautiful, dangerous male is the one I have to kill? _Sakura could only stare at him. He had changed out of his uniform and into a short-sleeved black top and matching black pants with a dark blue open kimono completing his outfit. He no longer wore his headband, but still had his long raven hair pulled back into a tail.

"Good-evening Lady Hinata, I see you already have a guest." Greeted Itachi, bowing to Hinata and spearing Sakura with a look she could not interpret. He did not come into the room, but leaned slight against the doorway. Hinata stood up and went to greet him properly.

"Forgive me, Lord Itachi. This is my friend Saio. Saio, this is Lord Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Please, Itachi-sama come sit and take refreshments with us." She asked him, indicating to him to sit between herself and Sakura as she tended to the serving woman who had followed Itachi. "Thank you Nari, you may leave us." Nari bowed and left, but not before coveting a look at Itachi, a soft sigh at her lips.

Sakura snorted silently at the woman's obvious infatuation with the Lord Uchiha. Itachi continued to look at her, his eyes assessing. Sakura wondered why he was staring at her so, until he reached over and lifted a wet lock of hair from her shoulders. "Did I interrupt your bath lady?" he murmured softly, rubbing the wet, silken strands between his fingers. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, smelling the scent of wind and wild forest about the man.

"Saio? Do you know Itachi-sama?" asked a surprised Hinata, who had turned just in time to see Sakura pull her hair away from his fingers, a hiss of anger on her lips. "I can't say that I 'know' him, but yes we've met." Her tone was one of annoyance, and yet Hinata saw the traces of a blush on her skin.

"Lady Saio is referring to an incident that happened in Konoha earlier this afternoon." Replied Itachi easily, taking a sip of his tea. _How dare he!, _thought a furious Sakura as Itachi sat there so easily, as if touching a woman so personally was an everyday matter, _perhaps he does. Look at that servant, she would have _gladly _allowed this man to do much more than just touch her hair._

Sakura shot him a chilling look and sipped her tea in silence.

Hinata, sensing Sakura's agitation over the man, tried to smoothing things over with light conversation. "Itachi-sama are you referring Mayu's daughter? Saio mentioned the fight, but she didn't tell me you were there as well."

"Indeed?" mussed Itachi, a slightly mocking smile on his face, "She was already defending Ayame, I merely took care of Kageru and his gang."

"I didn't know he was the Lord Uchiha at the time," replied Sakura, who was speaking to Hinata with a strained politeness. "The boys called him 'Captain." She shrugged her shoulders, "After another shinobi showed up to take the girl, I thought to be on my way. I was late enough as it was."

"Saio," said Hinata, exasperation and laughter coloring her tone, "it is generally considered good manners in Konoha to exchange names after another person helps you out."

Hinata's easy manner relaxed some of Sakura's anger, in turn she responded with a teasing smile. "Well then it's good for me I do not live in Konoha." Hinata could only shake her head at that.

"Just exactly where do you come from then, Lady Saio?" asked Itachi, watching the exchange between the two women. The ease between them spoke of long-standing friendship.

"Nowhere." She responded swiftly, her tone once more guarded.

Itachi lifted a dark-winged eyebrow and continued to watch her silently until Sakura was ready to throw her tea in his face. "Are you always this rude?" she demanded, well aware she was being rude herself.

"Are you always this evasive?" he retorted, his slight smile turning serious.

"Itachi-sama…" said Hinata hesitantly, well aware her friend did not often speak of herself, but Sakura shook her head. "No, its fine Hinata, I'll answer his questions."

Sakura turned to look at this infuriating, too handsome male, and gave him a cold smile. "Yes, I am. I'm a wandering kunoichi; I have no village and no family. I live by my skills and by my wits. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" she demanded of him.

_Not by half, _thought Itachi, who despite her rude manners, was intrigued with this woman. She neither fawned over him nor tried flattering him to gain his attention. _Quite the opposite actually, I don't doubt for a minute she would gladly leave this room if it wouldn't embarrass Hinata. _

This woman had secrets, of that he had no doubts. A predatory smile came to his face, _then it is well that I am adapt at finding what others would choose to hide._

Hinata saw the smile and looked at Sakura, a puzzled expression on her face. Sakura, she knew, was generally a wary and hostile creature, but Itachi seemed to bring out her more abrasive side.

Itachi in turn, she mussed, seemed unaware that he was goading her friend. _Perhaps it is best I find out what he is doing here and send him on his way; I do not want Saio leaving so quickly. _Saio was apt to simply up and leave without a moments notice. She enjoyed Saio's company very much and wished her to stay, but she was not to be pinned down.

"Itachi-sama," Hinata said very quietly, making him turn to her, "is there a reason for this visit?"

Itachi set down his tea cup. "Lady Hokage wishes to extend her thanks to Lady Saio for her help and my father sends his regards to the Hyuga clan and reminds you that your presence would be sorely missed if you did not come to the festival."

Hinata relaxed and laughed at that. "Your father is a cunning man, Itachi-sama. Tell him that clan Hyuga will be at the festival, as promised." Itachi gave her a mild look, and then turned to Saio, who was still watching him warily.

"I will see you at our festival as well." He told her, it was not a request.

Sakura bristled at him. Whether or not she had to get closer to this man to kill him, she did _not _take orders lightly from anyone. "I don't attend festivals." She told him with cold politeness, a smug smile on her face.

Itachi shook his head at that. "Lady Hinata?" he said mildly and this time it was Hinata who gave the sigh.

"Saio….since you are my guest, you too will be expected at the festival. It would be unforgivably rude if I as the clan leader did not bring my guest." Explained Hinata, her tone apologetic yet firm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Even if I tell you I don't want to go?" she asked but already knew the answer.

"It would show a lack of trust if I did not bring you." Hinata told her, her eyes pleading.

This time Sakura sighed, but she had a small smile on her face. "Very well, I have no desire to embarrass you. I shall attend." She then turned to Itachi and shot him a heated look. "But _only _for Hinata's sake, not because you told me to."

Itachi lifted his tea cup to her, "Why would I think otherwise?" he asked calmly, before draining the cup. He rose to his feet, as graceful as any jungle cat, and swept both women a formal bow.

"I shall take my leave of you Lady Hinata. Lady Saio." Sakura shot him a scathing look before pointedly looking away, and Hinata rose to her feet to escort him from the room.

"Tell your father I look forward to the festival," she said softly, then laid a hand on Itachi's arm. "Please forgive Saio….I know she can come off a hard person, but she is very warm and kind."

Itachi graced her with a warm, friendly smile. "She is as she should be, a woman who has had to depend on herself without another's help. I take no offense." He told her, before leaving the residence.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Many, many thanks for all the great reviews! I'm so pleased that you are enjoying my chapters. I assure you the next few chapters are about to get _**very **_interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 8

Sakura sat before the mirror, wondering if the woman in the mirror was actually real. Her normally straight hair had been curled then ruthlessly brushed out until it fell in rippling waves around her shoulders. Only tiny wisps of bangs had been left to frame her face, the rest had been pulled up into a golden clasp. Tiny crystals caught the light and shimmered in and out of her locks.

Even her face had been transformed. A dusting of iridescent gold over her lids with just the touch of sapphire in the creases, kohl sticks were applied to eyelashes, giving her eyes a smoky, alluring look. A touch of crimson to the lips to make them full and a brush of the palest pink to bring out the color in her cheeks.

Hinata had presented her with a kimono with 'only a few alterations' and hoped it met with her approval. Sakura thought it beautiful and told her that she would take care of it and return it in pristine condition. Hinata had looked at her with surprise. "Return? No, this is yours. A gift from one friend to another."

Sakura could only give Hinata a fierce hug; words would not come out from the lump in her throat. She had never been given a gift without any strings attached to them.

"Thank you," she had finally whispered.

So here she was sitting in front of the mirror, her face painted, her hair dressed and now the serving women were bringing out the kimono for her to wear to the festival.

First was the inner garb. A sheer robe of the finest silk, the color a pale gold with satin lining around the collar. The robe curved around her body, showing off her slim neck and rounded shoulders. Next the outer garment. The kimono was made of the lightest satin, the color a deep sapphire. The long sleeves fell short by several inches so that the gold inner robe could contrast the deep sapphire.

Flowers with their petals flowing in the wind graced the design of the festival garb. White, red, pink and dusky purple intermingled around the sleeves, and down the front. On the back tracing to the floor was the flower and vine design. Blooming white and dark pink petals with traces of green interwoven between the petals.

Last was the obi to tie around her waist. A long piece of silken fabric the color of deep gold and a dusky pink border, simple yet elegant. The serving women wrapped the fabric around her slim waist several times over, before allowing the twin tails of gold and dusky pink to drape down the back.

"As I suspected deep colors suit you very well." Remarked Hinata, coming into the room dressed in her festive kimono. Half of Hinata's hair was pulled back in several intertwining loops, held only by sing silver clasp. Several lacquered chop sticks with dangling butterflies were weaved in and out of the loops.

Her kimono consisted of contrasting purples. The inner robe was a pale lilac, while her outer kimono was the color of dark amethyst. The pale pink of cherry blossoms petals designed her kimono.

A touch of dusky rose to the lids and lips, with kohl placed around the eyes made Hinata look every inch the nobility that she was. Sakura rose from her chair, the kimono swirling around her lithe figure as she turned to see the other woman. "I'm glad you approve," she said dryly looking at Hinata, "although, next to you I must look the peasant." She smiled a rueful smile.

While her kimono showed off her shoulder, her rippling hair playing peek-a-boo with her neck, Hinata's kimono was more traditional, covering her body from neck to ground. Only a tiny glimpse of her throat and hands were able to bee seen.

Hinata merely shook her head, reaching for Sakura's arm. "No, tonight Saio you look like a princess. You should dress up more, you are so beautiful." Said Hinata a wistful tone in her voice.

Sakura gave her a hard look. "This is only temporary." She warned the Hyuga girl, but Hinata laughed and clasped hands with her. "Come, our ride is waiting to take us to the Uchiha's."

Sakura walked slowly and carefully down the halls with Hinata. She was wearing three inch wooden sandals with only the thong around her toes for support. She felt like she was about to trip and knock herself out, and yet Hinata moved with an elegant grace.

_I could seriously hate her for this. How the hell does she walk in these things? _Sakura only prayed that she didn't embarrass herself by tripping on the hem of her kimono. Give her a dagger and a target to kill, easy. Ask her to dress up and intermingle with other people, problematic.

"Don't frown so Saio. It'll be alright." Remarked Hinata as she climbed into the carriage. Sakura gave her a dour look as one of servants lifted the edges of her kimono so she could climb in. "I don't know how you walk in these things." She grumbled as she settled herself in.

"Practice," Replied Hinata serenely, well aware she was baiting her friend. Sakura sighed, and then laughed as they made their way to the festival. "I suppose I deserved that one."

"Lady Hyuga welcome," hailed the guardsman who helped Hinata down from her carriage, "Who is your companion?" he asked with surprise when Sakura slipped out of the carriage to stand next to Hinata. "This is my guest, the Lady Saio." Replied Hinata her voice warm, but distant. _A lady speaking to her vassal, _thought Sakura with amusement.

"Welcome Lady Saio, please enjoy the festival." Greeted the guard with a swift bow to both ladies. Sakura raised a slender pink eyebrow. This guardsman had the same look as Itachi. Midnight hair and pale skin, except his eyes were crimson with three irises. Not the obsidian gaze of the captain.

_Strange eyes, I wonder if that is the sharingan mentioned in the report of the Uchiha clan, _Sakura made a mental note to ask Hinata about it. The report gave little detail on the sharingan except that it was dangerous. _I could have figured out that for myself, _she thought derisively.

"Saio?" asked Hinata and Sakura realized that she had asked her a question while she had been studying one of the clan members. "I'm sorry Hinata my mind was wandering." Replied Sakura, focusing her attention back to Hinata.

Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. "It's a lot to take in isn't it?"

Sakura gave her an amused smile. _You don't know the half of it my friend. _

Upon entering the premises of the Uchiha compound Sakura was impressed by the sheer size of the grounds. She counted up to ten perimeter guards and those were the ones she _could _see.

Everywhere there were lit lanterns of white, blue and red. The grounds teemed with people. Women in striking kimono's of crimson, ivory or a summer blue, children running around and laughing. Families looking at vendors wares. Somewhere in the distance there was the sound of bamboo sticks striking each other.

"Saio, come we must greet Lord Uchiha and then we can go look around." Hinata told her as they moved slowly through the crowds. The stamp of the Uchiha clan was evident. They all bore the similar raven hair, pale skin and midnight eyes. Here and there Sakura saw blondes and brunettes a few with red hair, but mostly a sea of black.

Sakura was well aware the stares she was receiving because of her own pink locks. They immediately made her stand out, but she ignored the stares. She was used to being different.

An outcast.

Hinata seemed intent on taking her to the center of the festival. With fond tolerance Sakura allowed Hinata to lead her through the grounds, her eyes taking in every detail, cataloguing it for further reference. One of her greatest skills was that she had a photogenic memory; she could recall all of this at a later date and not miss a single detail.

"Hinata how far are we going?" asked Sakura with friendly exasperation. The crowds were growing thicker and it was harder to walk without brushing up against another person in accident.

"We're already here." Replied Hinata, laughter in her voice, "There is our destination." She motioned with her head and Sakura saw a makeshift dais had been erected in the center of the festival. Banners of white, blue and red draped over the wood, with red and white fans painted on all the paper lanterns.

Upon the dais sat a single man and woman. The steps leading to the dais were guarded by two men in the same armor Itachi had worn the first time they met. Except that these two wore strange white mask with red streaks depicting different animals. _Somehow I don't think they are part of the festival, _thought Sakura, _special shinobi perhaps? To guard the Lord Uchiha and his wife, I would stake my life on it. _

"Halt! Who approaches…..Lady Hyuga, welcome." Responded both shinobi, their katana already half-unsheathed until they recognized the Hyuga clan leader. Instantly their weapons were sheathed, but their hands did not leave the hilt.

"Thank you, I wish to pay my respects to Lord Uchiha and his wife." Replied Hinata, undisturbed by their display. Sakura made note of that, this was not the first time Hinata had seen shinobi dressed thusly. _In fact, _mussed Sakura, _she seemed to expect them. Hmmm, another thing I must ask her. _

"Of course Lady Hyuga, but we must ask who the woman is." Replied the masked figure to the right stepping forward. "The woman is Lady Saio, my companion and honored guest. She too would like to pay her respects." Replied Hinata once more her voice formal and distant.

The two figures looked at each other and Sakura wondered for a moment if they would bar her way. "Any guest of the Hyuga clan is welcome here. Enjoy the festival Lady Saio." Replied the shinobi, stepping back to his former position.

Sakura inclined her head, but did not bow before them, and followed Hinata up the steps to where Lord Uchiha and his wife awaited them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: **_Whew, long chapter! But well worth the effort. Many thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Hope you enjoy the story so far._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto._

Shattered Fate

Chapter 9

"Lady Hinata it is good to see you here." Greeted Fugaku, clan leader to the Uchiha. He did not get up but motioned with his hand for her to come closer. "Lord Uchiha the pleasure is mine. Lady Mikoto you look lovely this night." Greeted Hinata bowing to both of them.

"Hinata you look so much like your mother, she would be very proud." Replied Lady Mikoto, smiling warming at the now blushing Hinata. "Thank you, my Lady." Murmured Hinata bowing lower.

"Hinata please introduce us to your guest," said Lord Fugaku, "Young woman step forward so that I might see you better." Sakura did as she was bid as Hinata made her introductions to Lord and Lady Uchiha.

Sakura took in both of them before making her own respectful bow. Lord Fugaku looked like a man just past the prime of his life. Silver hair streaked through the temples of his raven hair and his onyx eyes had the markings of crows' feet around the edges. His mouth smiled generously and had the lines to show he laughed and smiled often.

He wore a pure white hakama and uwangi, with a deep azure shirt beneath the jacket. The ruby obi around his waist completed the outfit. His wife was the epitome of grace. Like many of the ladies she too wore a festive kimono. Hers was as white as snow with red and blue leaves blowing in the wind designed on her kimono. An azure obi with white leaves tied around her waist.

Her midnight hair was pulled up in intricate braids with tiny red and white fans dangling down to her neck. She wore little cosmetics, but the beginnings of lines around her eyes belied her true age. Sakura guessed she was no more than five years younger than her husband.

Sakura was coming up from her bow when she heard the rustle of clothing. Straightening, she saw with surprise that Lady Mikoto had risen and was now directly in front of her.

"You have such lovely hair Saio. You must tell me what dyes you use to get this beautiful coloring." Commented Mikoto, reaching up to touch the pink hair as though to see if it were real. "My lady?" asked Sakura with confusion. _Dyes? What dyes is she talking about? _

She looked to Hinata, who was trying in vain not laugh at Sakura's obvious confusion.

A giggle escaped from her clamped lips.

"Lady Mikoto Saio uses no dye. That_ is_ her natural hair color." Explained Hinata when Mikoto looked at her waiting for an explanation to her obvious merriment.

Mikoto looked back to Sakura, who looked at her with bemusement. "An exquisite creature to be blessed with such beauty. Wouldn't you agree my son?" replied Mikoto her manner tranquil as she walked back to her seat next to her husband.

Sakura eyes suddenly sharpened as a figure seemed to emerge from the shadows themselves, despite the light cast by the lanterns. Itachi Uchiha appeared next to his mother's side, a faint amused smile on his face.

Like his father he wore the hakama and uwangi. However unlike his father his coloring of that of the midnight sky, so deep a blue it almost appeared black. Contrasting against the deep blue of his jacket was a pure white shirt, and like his father, he too wore a crimson obi around his waist. His long raven hair remained in its tail, his bangs the perfect frame for his male beauty.

"As ever mother you have an eye for rare beauty." Replied Itachi, his voice devoid of emotion and Sakura didn't know whether he was complimenting her or insulting her.

Of course it didn't matter that _he _looked like a living god come down to earth to walk among mortals. Standing next to his parents, she could see where Itachi had inherited his striking looks. _He is his fathers' mirror, _thought Sakura unable to take her eyes off of him, _yet he is the sharper image. Lord Fugaku may be past his prime, but his son is most definitely not. _

"Lady Hinata," Itachi greeted with a nod of his head, "Lady Saio, a pleasure to see you here." Sakura mentally gritted her teeth, now she knew she was being baited.

Instead of revealing her annoyance, she instead graced him with her most alluring smile and swept him a deep bow. "The pleasure is all mine Itachi-sama," she replied with a honeyed sweetness to her tone before turning her green gaze to his father.

"Lord Fugaku, the Lady Hinata has graciously offered to show me around your festival since this is the first time in many years I have attended one. Would you please excuse us?"

Lord Fugaku gave them his leave and Sakura made a deliberate point to move at a leisurely pace, as though Itachi showing up out of nowhere, looking like _that, _had not rattled her.

"An intriguing woman, wouldn't you agree husband?" remarked Mikoto, who reached over to clasp her husbands hand. He too was already reaching for hers as well. "Indeed, Itachi do you know that woman?" asked Fugaku to his eldest son. "I encountered her yesterday during Ayame's assault. She is the woman I mentioned to you Father." Replied Itachi his gaze following Sakura's retreating form.

"Speaking of women," replied his mother catching her son's sharp gaze, "when will you be bring me a daughter?" She was referring of course to Itachi's lack of wife. Her son was very handsome and did not lack for female attention, _and yet he is still alone, _she mussed, _he should have a wife to share his life with. _

"When I find a woman as magnificent as you mother, I will bring her to you immediately." Replied Itachi, his voice its usual seriousness, but Mikoto sighed in resignation. "Itachi I don't know why you insist on not having a consort. You are twenty-five now, surely its time you have a wife and start a family."

Itachi did not say a word, he knew from experience it was useless to argue with his mother on this topic. _In her own way, she is more stubborn than father, _contemplated Itachi with dry amusement.

"Fugaku talk to him. He is your son as well." Mikoto told her husband, her voice still tranquil, but her eyes glittering like diamonds. Fugaku sighed and squeezed her hand.

"Itachi, go out into the festival and _enjoy _it. The ANBU have the festival well guarded, there is no need for you to remain on the dais with your mother and I." _Please for you mother's sake, _his eyes seemed to plead with his son.

"As you command," replied Itachi dryly, giving his parents a swift bow, "mother." He disappeared from sight.

"I don' think I have ever seen Itachi-sama surprised before." Commented Hinata as they made their way through the festival. She and Sakura had stopped to get drinks and were now settled comfortable against a fountain, enjoying the night air and their drinks.

Sakura gave her an inquiring look. "Itachi surprised? What makes you think that?" she asked, taking a sip of some kind of fruity drink. It was different, but she liked the taste of it.

Hinata stared at her as though she was now seeing her friend for the first time. "Saio, he couldn't pull his eyes away from you." She told her.

Sakura shook her head. "Probably thought I wouldn't show up," she replied dryly, "that was the surprise you saw." Hinata knew Itachi better than that and was not deterred by Sakura's caustic remarks.

"Saio, it is rare for Itachi to greet guests, especially since our families have known each other for years. Yet he was there on the dais, answering his mother's questions and making a point to greet you personally." Responded Hinata, wanting Sakura to see that just maybe she had caught the elusive eye of the ANBU captain.

Instead Sakura laughed and waved her off. "Hinata he greeted you as well, as I recall. I doubt he thinks about me at all," then hastily added, "I mean I'm sure he remembers my name but I doubt beyond that."

_I would not be so certain of that my friend, _thought Hinata sipping her drink silently. Perhaps it was only women's intuition, but Hinata was fairly certain that Saio had caught the attention of Itachi Uchiha.

_In fact, in that kimono, how could a man _not _notice her? _Reflected Hinata with silent delight. Saio may not have noticed how many men were staring at her, but Hinata _did _see it. _Or perhaps she did see the stares and misinterpreted them, _her consciousness reminded her. Saio did not strike her as the kind of women to accept the amours advances of a man on a whim.

_In fact she's a very guarded person; she might interpret their overtures with suspicion. _Hinata sighed, _that _sounded more like what Saio would think then actually believe she was beautiful enough for a man to desire.

Hinata stood up abruptly and Sakura stared at her curiously. "Come, there is much more to be seen." She told the pink-haired woman. Bemused but willing, Sakura threw away her drink and followed Hinata once more through the festival grounds.

_Perhaps if I can get her alone with him for more than five minutes she'll realize he remembers her for more than just her name, _thought Hinata, praying that if she was right, Saio would have one more reason to stay in Konoha. Permanently she hoped.

"Saio? Did you find something of interest?" asked Hinata as she realized Saio was no longer behind her. "I did." Replied Sakura, standing a few feet away from the open space. Hinata looked to where Sakura was staring and could only shake her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" laughed Hinata as Sakura watched different men, some shinobi and some regular village men test their skills against each other. Most used the bamboo staves and wore padding, but there were a few, mainly shinobi, who showed of their taijutsu skills.

_Hmmm not bad, _judged Sakura silent as two men both wielding staves tried to take each other down, _but if I were up there, both of them would already be down on the ground. _

The shinobi were the ones she truly wanted to witness, it was interesting to see another village's style of fighting and the Uchiha were known as elite fighters. It went without saying that if she could see a few Uchiha show off their skills it would give her a base on how to judge Itachi's level of talent.

"Saio I'm going to the jewel sellers' counter," Hinata told her friend, pointing to a booth seven stalls down from where they were standing, "when you're done here why don't you come join me and we'll watch the dancers."

"Alright," replied Sakura wondering why she felt uneasy about Hinata being alone in the crowd. Some of her worry must have shown through because Hinata gave her an amused smile. "Do not worry many of my clansmen are here, including my cousin Neji. I'll be fine walking by myself. Just don't keep me waiting too long or you'll miss the best dancers."

Sakura nodded her head and watched Hinata walk to the jewel seller, greeted by many who knew her, giving her respectful bows. With an amused smile, Sakura turned back to watch the Uchiha shinobi. She was taking very careful notes in her mind.

Sakura had just finished watching the third set of fighters, with the fourth about to start when a movement caught her eyes. Turning so that she could still see the stage and look down the booths she noted that Hinata was still talking with the jewel seller when a man in muted clothing walked up to her.

That caught Sakura's attention immediately. In a sea full of people in bright clothing, this man's subdued tones set off warning bells in her mind. She could not see Hinata's eyes, but her body language told her enough that Hinata was uncomfortable around this man.

Frowning Sakura turned her mind away from the Uchiha shinobi and made her way towards Hinata, weaving slowly through the crowd so as not to draw attention to herself.

_I could be wrong, it could simply be an old acquaintance Hinata does not remember meeting, _somehow though, she thought not. Her instincts were honed to a fine edge and she knew Hinata needed to get away from that man. _He does not look dangerous, but then again, neither do I. _She was living proof appearances were deceiving.

Watching the two carefully she noted that the man was trying to steer her away from the more crowded areas, and followed at a quicker pace.

"Botan, please I thought we had already discussed this." Hinata told the man. They had been casual friends once; until he started courting her and she rejected his advances. When he made it plain that he wanted more from her than mere friendship, she had gently but firmly told him that they could never be anything more than just friends.

He in turn had up and left clan Hyuga without a word to anyone. That had been nearly six months ago. So it was with surprise that she saw him now at the festival. He had begged her to talk to him, to allow him to apologize for his abrupt departure.

She had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to speak with him but for a moment. "I am to meet a friend very soon, I cannot keep her waiting." She warned him, vaguely aware that they were wandering away from the more populated areas.

_Perhaps he is too embarrassed to speak to me in front of so many people. We were friends once, I should at least extend him that courtesy, _she thought feeling a tinge of regret that it was because of her he had so abruptly left Konoha.

"Do not worry my dear Hinata, this will not take long I assure you." He told her softly, then without warning grabbed her wrist with a sharp jerk. Hinata had only a moment to gasp at the pain before she realized that he had a dagger raised in his other hand, ready to plunge it into her body.

"Die you whoring bitch!" he yelled out, his eyes wild his voice a snarling rage just as he plunged the dagger down towards her heart. It was happening too fast and Hinata's last thought was that she would never see Naruto again and tell him how much she loved him.

The dagger sped to her heart and then a flash before her and suddenly the night air was filled with a single scream and gushing blood. Hinata had been pushed the ground, her face covered. It was not until she looked up and saw Saio between her and Botan, specks of blood on her face and down the front of her kimono, the kunai in her right hand dripping with blood.

Sakura knew as soon as she saw the man take Hinata away from the crowds that she was immediate danger. She didn't care at that moment that she was in a kimono, that she was in the middle of the festival or that she was here to kill Itachi. Hinata was in danger.

Her only friend.

Sakura iabruptly kicked off her three inch wooden shoes then ran chakra down to her feet to put on a flash of speed, slipping in and out of the crowd within a blink of an eye.

She saw through several people the man grab Hinata's wrist and the flash of the dagger as he drew it from the sheath. He was planning on killing Hinata, probably himself as well.

_Not while I'm here, _she snarled in her mind, dropping the persona of Saio and drew the hidden kunai from the long sleeve of her kimono. In three strides she jumped in the air and as the dagger drew down to pierce Hinata's heart, she dived between them, her kunai slashing him from neck to hip. She knocked Hinata to the ground, out of harms way.

She hit his carotid artery with her first thrust, blood spraying the air tearing him in two as she continued her descent. Blood splattered her face and down her kimono.

That didn't matter.

What _did _matter was the fierce satisfaction on her face as the man fell; a look of complete shock on his face as he died. _Bet you never saw that coming, _she thought with cold detachment.

Sakura was still bent on one knee, her kimono parting to show her long, lithe legs when six shinobi and two ANBU arrived seconds later, surrounding the three of them.

_Make that the two of us, _she thought as the dead body had stopped twitching. Sakura still kept her kunai at the ready, just in case there was another attack. Both ANBU had their katana unsheathed and the remaining shinobi tense and alert.

_Damn it, _thought Sakura as she realized they were all watching _her_, _this should be interesting. _

"Lady Hinata! Hinata are you alright!" demanded a handsome man with long dark brown hair and lilac eyes. He bore a strong resemblance to Hinata. He held his hand out to her, to which she grabbed gratefully. "N-Neji?" she asked with shock at seeing her cousin.

"What happened here? Men detain that woman for questioning." Ordered Neji, seeing Sakura drenched in blood, her kunai still drawn, her green eyes like banked fires.

"No, stop!" called out Hinata, getting to her feet with Neji's help. "You are not to harm Saio! If it were not for her swift actions, I would be dead." She told them, her voice gaining more authority, commanding their attention.

Sakura slowly got to her feet. Her kimono was in disarray, and she held the front of it closed with one hand as her other still held her kunai dripping with blood. Her body language was tense and poised to fight, and the shinobi were still surrounding her.

Hinata threw off Neji's hand, "Stand down," she commanded starting to move towards them before she suddenly began to fall. Sakura was already catching her even before Neji could reach out a hand.

That single motion caused another ripple of shock among the shinobi. She had been surrounded by six Uchiha shinobi, unable to escape and yet there she was, holding onto Hinata, outside the circle they had her in.

"Will someone please fetch a cold cup of water for Lady Hinata?" Sakura told them, her voice cold and detached. It was a demand not a request.

"Saio," said Hinata weakly, "your kimono."

Sakura looked down and sighed. Her obi had slipped from its confines and now the edges of her kimono had slipped dangerously low to reveal the white, creamy swell of flesh of her upper breast. She was just barely covered.

"Its fine," she snapped, "it's you I'm concerned about. Who was he?" she demanded, even as she took the cup of water from one of the departed shinobi and gently tipped it to Hinata's mouth.

After several mouthfuls Hinata felt less shaky and was able to get to her feet. That was, until she saw the body. Hinata gasped, her face turning deathly white under her makeup. Sakura turned and saw the body and promptly put herself between the body and Hinata so she would not have to see the remains.

"He's a minor lord from the Jubei clan." Answered Itachi appearing abruptly before all of them, his back towards them. "He was also one of the men you rejected as a suitor six months ago." This was directed at Hinata, who acknowledged his words with a simple nod of her head.

Itachi, Sakura noted, also bore a katana in his strong hands. What interested her was that the blade was pure black, not the silver the others carried.

"Get Lady's Hinata carriage, she's leaving." Snapped Neji as two men with lilac eyes appeared before Lord Neji. "No, I'm not." She snapped bck at Neji, much to his surprise. Hinata rarely displayed her temper and was always composed when dealing with others.

"Hinata, you were just attacked. You should go back home where you can rest," retorted Neji, his hands fisted against his hips. "Yes and that is to be expected," she told him, startling him once more, "Neji I knew what would happen when I became clan leader of the Hyuga. I am not going to cower in my home like some frightened girl. I am not harmed." She told him, her chin up and eyes daring him to contradict her.

"Lady, you do not have to leave," replied Itachi breaking up the tension between the two cousins, "allow my ANBU to take you back to my father's pavilion where you may rest and still enjoy the festival. That _is _acceptable is it not, Lord Hyuga?"

Neji swallowed hard, as though biting back words, but nodded his head in acceptance. One did not provoke the temper of Itachi Uchiha without good cause. Hinata was his cousin but more importantly his clan leader. If she wanted to stay, he could not bar her way.

"Itachi-sama that is acceptable." Said Hinata with as much dignity as she could muster, bowing to Itachi. She then turned to Sakura, whose lips were twitching suspiciously with suppressed laughter.

_Why is it males think the quiet, pretty ones are always the weakest? _Reflected Sakura as the male shinobi fussed over Hinata. Sakura had learned long ago that there was a steel core beneath Hinata's gentle veneer.

"Saio….will you come?" asked Hinata hesitantly.

Sakura shook her head. "Not at this moment Lady Hinata. Allow me a moment to change. Go with the ANBU, I will be along shortly." She told the other woman and was relieved when Hinata did not balk, but went quietly with her two silent guards.

"Your order Lord Itachi?" asked the remaining shinobi, on one knee before their Captain. "Remove the body, and then send additional scouts through the festival. If any of the Jubei clan members are still on the grounds, detain them and send them to Ibiki for questioning." Itachi told his men.

"And the woman?" asked one of the older shinobi, eyeing Sakura like some exotic creature he had never seen. She gave him her coldest look while trying to keep her kimono together; she had yet to drop her kunai from her hand.

Sakura had only been able to see the backside of Itachi since this entire incident, but now he turned around and this time it was Sakura who was in for a shock.

Itachi's eyes were now crimson with three irises. He had invoked his Kekkei Genkai. _Mother gods, _thought Sakura, _no wonder Neji didn't argue with Itachi._

"I'll see to her myself." He told them coldly, "retreat."

The six shinobi vanished from the spot, leaving her alone with Itachi Uchiha.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **I must give thanks to Angel897 for her excellent suggestion for chapter 9, I put it to good use! Thank you for all you many reviews! I hope this chapter is met with such approval as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Reminder: **This fiction is rated M for a very good reason so if you are not old enough or emotionally mature enough to handle its content, turn away now.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 10

When Sakura heard Itachi tell his men that he would stay behind and deal with her she wondered just how much of her disguise had slipped away when she killed the man threatening Hinata.

_If he even suspects a little of who I truly I am I won't have to bother about wondering when Pein will kill me, Itachi will save him the trouble. _

Sakura stood there, flecks of blood drying on her face, the kimono in ruins and her body still in fight mode. She felt nothing except a cold detachment. It was always this way after she killed someone. It was as though she buried some part of her that was human in order to take a life.

Sakura eyed Itachi warily as he continued to watch her. She pushed her toes deeper into the pebbles, gaining a more steady purchase. _If he's ready for a fight this will end badly. _

"Were you harmed?" he demanded of her, the distance of the body between them. Sakura's wariness gave way to confusion. _If he wants to fight me, why is he asking if I'm hurt? _

"No," she told him, "why would you ask?"

"You are covered in blood, Lady Saio." He reminded her, staring pointedly at her blood-stained kimono.

The coldness that had invaded her soul abruptly fled in the wake of his heated stare. Her mind suddenly painted a vivid image of just how she appeared before this man.

Not only was she covered in blood, her kunai making wet dripping noise as the blood pooled next to her, but her kimono now revealed all of her legs save at the juncture where the obi had slid, stopping the material from opening fully. The heavy material had slid far enough down her arms that both shoulders were bare as was the upper half of her chest.

Sakura had once heard the phrase 'died of embarrassment' and never thought it would apply to her. She rarely, if ever, was embarrassed.

_Guess I was wrong on that account. Why did he have to see me looking like this? _She just realizing how appropriate that phrase now fit. She would gladly sink into the ground at this very moment.

Sakura refused to close her eyes, even though it felt as though her blood was being set afire, her skin too tight as Itachi's eyes leisurely but thoroughly scanned her half-covered body.

"Is there anything you need?" his voice was soft, holding whispered promises she dared not even think about, despite the many forbidden pictures her mind was now forming.

Sakura's mouth all of a sudden decided to turn into a desert. It took her several tries to clear her throat so that she could at least be able to talk.

"I could use a quiet spot to clean up before I rejoin Hinata." She told him, relieved that least her voice sounded normal, albeit a bit on the husky side.

He was at her side as soon as the last word left her mouth, startling her with his speed that she stepped back instinctively, nearly disrobing herself completely.

Itachi snaked an arm around her waist, stopping her fall, her body brushing up against his harder one. Her nipples peaked instantaneously at the contact, heat pooling between her legs.

This time she did close her eyes. She was not used to feeling desire for a man.

_She had never been allowed to have those feelings. _

"I'm fine, you don't have to hold me up." She told him, her tone deliberately cold, despite the contradictions of her body. Itachi chuckled softly at her words, his laughter almost physical as it stole over her skin.

Sakura abruptly opened her eyes when a heavy weight descended on her shoulders, the soft wind no longer playing over her skin.

It was Itachi's uwangi.

She stepped away from his body, turning to see him as his jacket settled itself around her shoulders. Her eyes belied her confusion. "I don't…why did you give me your jacket?" she asked him, taking in the fact that the pure white shirt he wore underneath the jacket made his crimson eyes and raven hair stand out more so.

"Lady your kimono suits you well, but at this moment covers very little." He told her, his lips curving into a sensual smile. Sakura swallowed hard and clutched the jacket closer to her near naked body.

Once more he reached out and grasped her around her waist, this time the front of her body pressed up intimately against his. "What are you-…" she began to ask, but Itachi was already racing them away from the festival.

His speed was such that she either had to link her arms around his neck or clutch the jacket and take the chance that she wouldn't suddenly fall, despite the firm grip of his arm around her waist.

Feeling the blush deepen on her face she looped her arms his neck. Now every curve of her body was pressed against his stronger frame. Her nipple tightened further and she prayed to whatever god that would listen that Itachi would think it merely the cold wind causing her body's reaction, and not the sudden craving she felt for this man she was ordered to kill.

"Where are-.." she tried to ask, but silenced immediately when he pressed a finger to her lips. "Wait." He told her, the glow of the moonlight catching his crimson eyes before turning away from her face. They moved deeper into Uchiha territory and Sakura had no idea where she was at and wondered a little why that didn't bother her. Pressed up against him so, he smelled of sandalwood, wind and the wild forests.

It was a heady scent.

Sakura closed her eyes and promised herself as soon as they stopped she would pull away from him immediately, but the woman buried deep inside of her sighed with delight at his scent.

No more than ten minutes passed since they had left the festival, but Sakura knew that they had already traveled several miles. She was wondering if he ever planned to stop, when Itachi did just that.

The abrupt halt left her vaguely disoriented, leaving her arms entwined around his neck a moment longer than needed. Blushing furiously she pulled her arms away and saw that he had brought her to the edge of the forest where a large, still lake beckoned.

The moonlight reflected back in its calm waters and the only sound was that of a nightingale and their breathing.

It was beautiful and Sakura didn't hesitate to walk to its shores and sink down upon its sandy banks, tearing off Itachi's uwangi so that she could plunge her blood smeared hands into the pristine waters.

With unwarranted fierceness she began scrubbing at her hands trying to remove the blood, wanting nothing more to do with that loathsome man who had tried to kill her friend.

She had been scrubbing angrily for only a few seconds when Itachi's presence was suddenly behind her, his arms around her body as his fingers slid into the water pulling her hands away from each other. Slowly, gently he massaged her skin, the blood coming away easily for him, despite her attempts to wash it away.

It was a sensual delight for Sakura who had never allowed a man to touch her like this. She knew plenty of men, mostly from the Akatsuki and she would sooner gut them then let anyone of them near her body.

She hadn't realized that being with a man like this could be…..pleasurable.

Sakura bit her lip to hold back a cry of protest when his hands released her own, the blood completely washed away. So it came as another shock when she heard the tearing of fabric and the feeling of cold, wet silk on her shoulders.

She turned her head and saw that Itachi had removed his red obi, tearing a strip off and was now washing the blood off of her shoulder.

"Itachi, your clothes…there was no need." She protested even as her body delighted in his tender touch once more.

"It is but cloth Lady, your need is greater." He replied mildly, leisurely wiping away the last of the blood until her skin shone porcelain once more.

When he reached for her face, Sakura panicked and snatched the torn silk from his hands. "I can wash my face," she told him quickly, turning to wet the cloth once more and hide her burning face in its coolness.

_Gods what is wrong with me? Why is he touching me so, and why am I letting him? I'm supposed to kill him, not find myself enjoying the touch of his hands. _

For the first time in her life Sakura found herself torn. She knew she _had _to kill Itachi. Pein would not let her live past the first hour if she had to tell him she could not complete her mission.

But now also for the first time she found her emotions hard to control. This male, Itachi, awoke strange new feelings that both scared her and excited her.

_Why am I doing this to myself? Itachi must die, so why does it hurt so? Is because I am drawn to him? _

She didn't understand it and ruthlessly pushed back those thoughts, burying her newly awakened feelings. They served no purpose in her life, she was an assassin.

That's all she was ever allowed to be.

Once more strong male hands covered her own, pulling them away from her face. "There is no need to scrub so hard Saio," he told her, his voice holding a soft caress, until he saw what she was desperately trying to wash away.

Silent tears were making tracks down her face.

"Why do you cry?" he asked her, his hand cupping her face, his thumb brushing away the falling tears. That one last gesture of gentleness from him finally pushed Sakura into response.

"Stop that!" she snapped at him, thrusting away his hand from her face, scrambling to her feet not caring that she had yet to retie her obi and her kimono was still showing too much of her skin.

"Stop being so nice to me! I can take care of myself!" she growled at him, her arms protectively crossed over her body. Despite the vehemence in her voice, her body was still reacting to the desire caused by his single touch.

"Of that I have no doubt." Replied Itachi, coming to his feet easily, his stance one of indolence. "A woman who can kill a man with little effort is not one who needs to be coddled."

"Then stop being so gentle with me!" she snarled at him, her eyes flashing.

For a moment Sakura saw something akin to curiosity flash in his eyes. It was then she realized he had dropped his sharingan. His eyes were once more their obsidian shade.

"Saio, being coddled and being kind are not the same." He told her, as though explaining something new to her.

"The only time a male is nice is when he wants something specific from a woman!" she shot back, then instantly regretted it. She only said that because she remembered back during her 'training' with Pein. He would always appear pleasant and nice just before he would personally deliver a lesson in 'disobedience' once more to her.

Itachi's intelligent eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Saio, is that how you equate kindness with deception?"

Sakura stared at him, her face guarded, saying nothing.

Itachi gave a soft sigh and slowly moved toward Sakura, where upon she continued to move away from him until her back smacked up against a tree.

"I should be getting back to Hinata, she will be wondering where I am." She told Itachi, a hitch in her breath as he continued towards her with a feline grace. "You are in my care, Hinata will not worry." He said softly once again mere inches from her body.

Her eyes flashed green fires, her anger once again overriding her longing for this man. "I don't need your protection," she growled at him, wondering why he insisted on staying with her. "Shouldn't _you _be getting back as well?"

Itachi placed his palm on the tree, right next to her head. His other hand reached out and cupped her face. "No, I have another duty." He replied, his voice dark and sensual.

Sakura was trapped. By his voice, his eyes and now his hands held her so she could not escape. "What duty?" she asked cautiously and _do you really have to be this close because I can barely think with you so near. _

"You have been sadly misinformed. My duty is to rectify that mistake. I am neither kind nor gentle." He told her before his mouth captured her own, stealing the very breath from her lungs.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **I have 40 reviews! Woohooo! Many, many thanks for your wonderful words. I am glad you are enjoying my story. I know its a different take on the usual pairing, but hey thats why I love being a writer!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

**_Reminder: _**_This story is M for a **VERY **good reason. You have been warned. _

Shattered Fate

Chapter 11

Burning possession, heat sliding into her veins pooling heavily in her stomach. His lips soft and coaxing, seducing rather than demanding her surrender. Her mouth parted allowing Itachi to deepen the kiss, sending a wash of lust and desire through her body once more, adding more fuel to her already burning body.

Instinctively she grasped onto the front of his shirt, her newly awaken desire causing her body to melt into his, shaking with need. Instantly his arm was around her waist supporting her against him, holding her captive as he continued to elicit soft, tiny moans of pleasure from Sakura.

Emotions overruled her reason as he continued with his heady, mind-drugging kisses. With her eyes closed her her body became a conduit for sensual delight.

The hardness of his body, the heat from his silken lips, his fingers tangling in her soft hair. Slowly, oh so slowly, he was breaking down her resistance.

Even now her hands slid up his chest, her fingers curling into his midnight hair, the texture of cool silk against her fingers. Her body arched against his with sharp desire as his mouth abruptly left hers to fasten against the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met.

Sakura's eyes opened and she gasped with pleasure, a red haze over her eyes. Her fingers were still tangled in his hair, even as he playfully nipped at her neck, causing her body to shudder unable to hide her lust.

_I….I…have to s-stop this….._

The logical part of her mind was trying to rein her emotions back in place, but her body had other ideas. She was still fighting with her own desire when Itachi claimed her mouth once more, driving all thoughts of stopping him from her mind. She clung to him, kissing him back ardently, allowing herself to feel the pleasure his mouth brought forth. She didn't want it to stop. Her body was unbearably tight, telling that something _more _needed to happen.

It was that unbearable tightness, that feeling of being out of control that finally allowed her mind to override her lustful cravings.

Sakura broke of the kiss with a gasp, her fingers untangling from his hair quickly, pushing at his shoulders when he bent down to claim her once more.

"Itachi, stop! Please!" she cried out, her voice breathless, heart pounding in her chest.

He stopped, but inches from her mouth.

"Is that what you really want?" he murmured, his voice hypnotic….enticing. His eyes were no longer coldly indifferent, but burned with an intensity that made Sakura lick her lips unconsciously.

He watched that small gesture and his arm tightened around her waist, reminding her body forcefully of his desire for her. She couldn't stop the small shudder of lust at that intimate contact, or the widening of her eyes.

A cruel mocking smile graced his lips before once again drugging her mind with his all-consuming kisses. Kissing, licking he plundered her mouth with a single-minded intensity that made her body weak, her mind hazing over with unquenched desire.

Once more she forcefully wrenched her mouth away from his.

She turned her head swiftly away so that he could not kiss her again and steal away all her resolve.

"Please, we have to stop this now." She told him, hating the way her voice sounded as though she were begging.

She never begged. Ever.

Calling herself a coward, she nonetheless kept her eyes closed and would not look at him even as she spoke. "Let go of me. This," she let out a tremulous breath, "this was a mistake."

Relief warred with unbidden disappointment as she felt his arms fall away and the night air abruptly cold on her heated flesh. Sakura finally opened her eyes to look at him.

The quickly closed them again, her heart hammering once more.

The front of his white shirt had come undone, allowing her to see his well defined chest and stomach. All that skin, so smooth so…..touchable. She had no doubt that if she walked up to and wanted to touch him he would allow her that contact.

Her body tightened painfully at the thought of feeling his bare skin underneath her fingers. _Breathe, just breathe. It's only an emotion. Lust. You've heard Karin talk about it enough, now you've felt it. Get a grip. So what if his mouth is devastating, his body smooth and hard…._She derailed that train of thought immediately.

She was aware, painfully aware that her blood still burned, her body still craved his touch.

Taking a few more silent deep breaths with a stern reminder that she controlled her body, not it controlled her, she finally managed to open her eye and keep them open as she looked at Itachi once more.

Nothing had changed. He was still standing there silently, watching her.

She could have groaned with frustration.

"Could you please turn around for a moment?" she asked him, pleased that her voice sounded surprisingly normal.

Itachi, that mocking smile on his mouth once more, arched an eyebrow at her. This time she did growl at him.

"I need to retie my kimono." She pointed out, knowing full well that she couldn't do that until she dropped the obi and that would leave her kimono wide opened.

She may have just engaged in a lustful embrace with the man but she was damned if she was going to disrobe in front of him.

Itachi merely folded his arms over his chest, waiting. _You were the one who wanted this to end, not I _his eyes seemed to say. Narrowing her own eyes, Sakura turned her back to him and to prove to herself she was not a slave to her body, she dropped the obi, allowing the robe to open fully.

The damn thing nearly fell off her body!

Thankfully she had anticipated that happening, her elbows bent to catch the material, but that only allowed the cloth to slip further down, display the full length of her back to him.

"Saio….those marks on your back." Growled out Itachi noticing parallel lines scoring her back. Even with her pale skin they stood out. They were the markings of someone having been whipped, more than once.

_Damn, I had forgotten about those. _Sakura could only sigh silently. Too caught up in pretending she still didn't want Itachi, she had forgotten about the scars on her back.

"Its nothing." She told him, making her voice sound indifferent. Sakura studied her ruined kimono. She was somewhat relieved when she realized most of the blood had landed on the golden inner robe. Only a small patch in the front was covered in blood on the outer robe.

_If I take off the inner robe and retie the obi higher up, it should be wide enough to cover the blood stains. It would wo_rk. She could still go back to the festival and see how Hinata was faring without having to change completely.

She was still trying to decide how she was going to change without being complete naked when Itachi's strong, lean fingers cupped her shoulders, searing her skin.

Only her pure stubbornness stopped her from moving away from him to cover her nakedness. Instead she calmly stood there, the satin kimono hanging loosely around her body, her fingers still clasping her obi.

"I know whip marks when I see them, Saio." Itachi told her, his voice a silky menace, "How did you come by them?"

_Damn him! Why can't he leave well enough alone! _She was not about to tell him the truth of how she came by them.

Instead she turned and gave him her coldest smile, her eyes like twin chips of ice. "Just because I let you kiss me," she told him, putting emphasis on _let, _"doesn't mean I owe you any explanations about my life."

Deliberately she shrugged off his hands and stepped away from him, her back still to him. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to change _without _an audience. Or was Hinata lying when she said Uchiha men were honorable?"

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, to see his reaction to her caustic words.

Itachi's eyes were cold and indifferent, as though those past few moments spent in his arms had never happened.

"Do as you please," he told her, his voice holding no emotion, "I'll await you by the ridge." With that he turned and walked away from her, giving her all the privacy she could ever need.

_I got what I want, so why then do I feel like crying?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** I have over 50 reviews! Woohoo I feel so special! Seriously major kudo's to all of you who have been reviewing my story. I truly appreciate the feedback and many thanks to those of you who stop to read it as well. I hope you enjoy my work.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor have I ever owned Naruto.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 12

One week later….

"Lady Hyuga, forgive my disturbance, but Lord Uchiha has requested an audience with you." Ren told his mistress, who had paused in the middle of a correspondence letter.

_Strange, I have not seen Itachi-sama since the first night of the festival, _"Ren, escort Lord Uchiha here and send Ruri in with refreshments for our guest." She told the servant and continued to writing on the scroll in the meantime.

Several moments later, her letter written and sealed, Itachi was escorted in by a blushing Ruri holding the tray with tea. "Thank you Ruri, you may leave us now." She told the young woman gently.

"My Lady." She bowed taking the tray with her, once more casting eyes at Itachi, who deliberately ignored the infatuated look.

"Itachi-sama it has been a few days since I last saw you." Greeted Hinata as Itachi sat down taking the offered tea from her fingers. "Agreed." Replied Itachi taking a sip of the tea, "The Jubei clan has been exiled to Sand."

Hinata's tea cup froze at her lips at his news, but she took a delicate sip and cradled the warm china in her hands. "So…..because of Botan, his entire clan is now in exile, all for one man's mistake." She mussed a tiny frown on her delicate features.

"Hardly a mistake Lady Hinata," said Itachi his voice mild despite the coldness in his eyes, "He tried to kill you. He would have succeeded had it not been for the swift actions of your companion."

"I understand Itachi-sama. But are we to punish the entire clan for one man's actions?" argued Hinata.

"We've learned that Botan was not alone his desire to harm you. He was invited to the festival by several family members, members who were also part of their high council. It was hoped that Botan could convince you to renew your courtship, should that fail you, he was to rape you therefore shaming your clan and force you into marriage. Thus the Jubei clan and Hyuga clan become one."

Hinata stared at him, her face a mask of shock and horror. "I knew that the Jubei clan wished to expand and gain more power but I would not have thought them to resort to such tactics."

"Yes, well they had not counted on Botan's hatred of you to override their own plans. His attempt on your life shed a new light on their clan. The elders who were working with Botan have been executed. The remaining clan will go to Sand under the watchful eye of their new Kazekage." He told her before once more taking a sip of his tea.

"A harsh reminder that we do not tolerate traitors." She responded, her voice sounding far away before her gaze refocused on her guest. "Thank you for delivering this news to me, Itachi-sama."

"I was fulfilling my duty Lady Hinata." Replied Itachi his eyes still cold.

"Itachi-sama before you leave there is a question I would ask you." Hinata asked before he could leave. As the Hyuga clan leader she was on equal social status with Itachi Uchiha, it would be rude of him to ignore her request.

Itachi relaxed his body, sipping his tea once more. He waited with a quiet stillness for her question.

Absently Hinata began to play with the hem of kimono. A habit she had yet to break, despite the many times she had been instructed that a noble lady does not play with her clothing.

"Itachi-sama….the night of the festival….what happened between you and Saio?"

Itachi raised a single eyebrow, but Hinata neither blushed nor retracted her question. Instead her face was calm mask, yet Itachi had heard the traces of concern in her voice.

"What did Lady Saio tell you?" he asked in return.

Hinata sighed. Getting answers out of Itachi was a very intricate dance. He did not reveal information easily.

"She told me that you took her to the Silver Lake to wash and change and then escorted her back to festival." She replied.

"You did not believe her?" he asked, his voice still mild but his body was no longer relaxed.

"I do," replied Hinata instantly but then frowned as if in confusion, "but the two of you were gone for nearly an hour. If all she did was wash and change both of you would have come back much sooner."

"And you suspect something happened at the lake?" inquired Itachi knowing full well what she was asking about and what Saio was avoid answering.

_Interesting, she doesn't want Hinata to know about our kiss. _

"Itachi-sama I am not a naïve little girl, in spite of what my cousin Neji would have you believe," she told him, traces of annoyance in her voice. "Saio refuses to speak of you or that night at the festival. Something happened between the two of you."

"If Lady Saio is refusing your questions, then I will not betray her confidence." He told her his voice a polite boredom. He did not miss the fact that her eye had sharpened considerably.

Abruptly Hinata gave him her warmest smile, putting Itachi on full alert. "Very well I can accept that, on one condition."

"What condition would that be Lady Hinata?" his voice still mild as though he was indulging her by allowing her to ask him questions.

"Go talk to Saio," she told him and at his bland expression she hurried on, "I think something is bothering her but she will not tell me what it is. I'm afraid that she'll decide to leave and I want her to stay as long as I can keep her here."

"What makes you think she will talk to me?" He asked sardonically.

"Please understand Itachi-sama, Saio doesn't take to people very well. In fact she shuns almost everyone, except for me….and possibly you. You do not know how strange it was after I heard that Saio had willingly agreed to go with you to the lake."

"She doesn't like males, does she?" he asked neither saying yes or no to her request.

"More like she doesn't trust then," Hinata countered, "of all the time she had spent here, _you _are the only male she has willingly gone away with for more than a minute. For that alone, yes, I think she would talk to you."

Itachi stood up with an indolent grace and gave Hinata an unreadable look. "I will try talking to her, but I make no promises you will get the answers you seek. Where might I find her?"

Hinata graced him with an amused look. "Where she has been for the past five days, practicing. She goes over by the abandoned practice grounds that overlook the Hokage's monument."

Itachi gave her a swift but respectful bow and disappeared within seconds.

Hinata waited a full thirty seconds before laughing softly but with genuine amusement. _Well my dear Saio, let us see if you can avoid him now. _

Hinata went back to her letter writing. All said and done she was having a very productive day and it was still only late morning.

Sakura's fist hit the wooden bar with a resounding crack that echoed through clearing. Lucky for that piece of wood she was simply honing her taijutsu skill, minus chakra to enhance her strength.

It also helped that said wood was made out of a very strong tree trunk about the size of a full grown man. She had already been there for an hour and was just now finishing up her warm-up exercises. Back at the Akatsuki compound her workouts were at least a minimum of four hours long and that didn't include her ninjutsu or genjutsu training either.

_Too bad I can't practice like that here, but that would only cause more problems as it is. Those at the festival know what I am capable of doing with a regular kunai, why give them something else to speculate about?_

In truth she was out here not only to get a sense of rhythm back in her life but because she was sorely frustrated and need a place to vent her anger without breaking apart Hinata's lovely home.

Her midnight recon of the Uchiha grounds was _not _going well. Not only were the Uchiha gifted but she was certain they were also paranoid. At midnight when the night was asleep she had chosen to sneak out of her room and go explore the Uchiha grounds, hoping to find where Itachi resided and get a good grasp of the grounds themselves.

Instead nearly every five meters she encountered sentries, some single, but mostly in pairs and as luck would have it they all wore the sharingan while on duty.

Sakura growled in frustrated anger as her foot slammed into the man-size practice pole, neatly snapping it half. _Bastards, all of them! _She snarled in her mind. Twice she had nearly been spotted but Sakura had too much experience as an assassin to be caught my mere sentry, even if they were Uchiha.

_Twice though! They shouldn't have been able to see me at all! _That was the source of her rage. She had been trying all week to sneak into the Uchiha clan. Her first visit she had managed to sneak in undetected and make it through to the first outer layer before she spotted shadows in the trees.

Because she had been in dark clothing, her hair concealed by a hood and enveloping cloak, she was almost invisible. However the Uchiha had their sharingan and would be able to detect her easily…._that is, if I had stayed in one place for too long. Which I didn't, the only thing they saw was a shadowed figure in the trees before disappearing. _

It also hadn't hurt that she could mask her chakra making her nearly invisible to those sensitive to the flow of chakra.

She waited two more days before returning. This time she took a different route, waiting even longer into the night before trying to sneak into the compound once more. This time she succeeded in reaching the first of the inner barriers. That alone allowed her to see where the Lord Fugaku and his family resided, if only from a distance. Sakura had sensed movement before she saw the sentry and quickly disappeared before anyone could spot her.

Her third recon was met with frustration. She stayed on the outskirts of their territory but what she saw troubled her. Not only had the sentry guard been doubled, but now those strange shinobi who wore the white masks patrolled as well. She was no amateur and her tactical skills were among the best. The Uchiha were definitely on guard against her. Barely a half-hour had passed before she sensed another watching her, waiting for her to make her move. She hadn't breached their territory at that time but was looking for alternate escape routes once she did her duty and had to return to Pein.

Once she realized someone was deliberately trying to track her despite her masked chakra and concealment, she decided to leave immediately. Whoever was watching her was alert and waiting for her to make a single error.

_Too bad for you I don't make mistakes. Not anymore that is. _A feral grin lit her face, her fist and legs pummeling the second man-shaped piece of wood. Sakura did a series of back flips so as to look at her work.

The first block of wood was broke in half, due to her more ferocious kicks, the second and third showed definite score marks and dents.

Sakura sighed. A few more practice session like this and all her practice dummies would be nothing but splinters. _Damn it, at this rate I'll be looking for a new practice ground away from prying eyes. _

"You would be better suited with a live partner rather than those practicing blocks if you wish to hone your skills." Called out Itachi's mild voice down from somewhere up high.

Sakura whirled and instinctively did what she always had done when some came unannounced. Three shuriken whirled through the air toward the voice that had startled her. She looked to the tree where she had heard his voice and saw with disbelieving eyes.

Itachi was in the tree. He was up on a branch about thirty feet off the ground, on knee raised as another dangled over the edge. It looked as though he had been watching her for some time now.

In his left had were the shuriken she had thrown in his direction.

_Where the hell did you come from and why didn't I sense you? _Her mind demanded, but she had no answers. She had no idea how long he had been there, such was her concentration and high frustration levels.

Itachi made a deliberate movement of jumping out of the tree, landing with cat-like grace. Sakura forced her body into a less aggressive stance.

She did not apologize for throwing the stars at him.

"Why are you here? I thought the Uchiha had their own private training grounds." It was more a rhetorical question; she did not expect and answer. So it came with some surprise when he answered.

"We do, but since you have been avoiding me my only recourse was to come and seek you out." He told her leaning up against the tree. His eyes, she noted, were crimson and not their usual onyx color.

He held up her shuriken for her to see and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like being sneaked up on." She told him flatly. Then added, "and I haven't been avoiding you. I've been occupied with other things."

Itachi smiled that infuriating smile at her, causing her to ball up her fists.

"I'm trying to practice." She said. _Go away _her eyes told him.

"Well since you've already claimed that you _haven't _been avoiding me then you won't mind if I join you?" he told her lazily, embedding her shuriken into the tree behind him.

Sakura was about to tell him that _yes she did mind, _but then stopped. _Idiot, this is the perfect chance to test his skill level. How can you kill him if you have no data on just how powerful he is? _

Sakura studied him as though seriously thinking about his offer, then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, but I warn you I do not take my spars lightly." She finally told him.

"Neither do I." he told her, his face devoid of his previous smile.

_This should be interesting. _It was not often that she was able to spar with a Leaf Captain and she was eager to test her skills against him. Especially since this particular captain was also an Uchiha.

Sakura took her fighting stance and watched Itachi with wary eyes. It did not help that her hormones had kicked into high gear at seeing him once more. He wore a simple black short-sleeved top with meshing at the v of the neck. Tight black pants with a belt holding his weapons and the usual shinobi foot gear completed his outfit.

She noted he did not wear the headband of the leaf, nor black gloves to protect his hands. His hair was secured in its usual long tail and a strange necklace around his neck was his only adornment.

Itachi had also taken his fighting stance and was also taking in her appearance as well. Her lovely pink hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore a tight sleeveless red vest with the front zipper zipped up to her collar bone. Completing her chosen outfit were tight black shorts, just barely covering her upper thigh, a belt to hold her weapons and the standard shinobi footgear as well.

She too wore no band or gloves. She had been practicing bare handed against the blocks of woods.

Sakura dug her toes into the compacted earth and made the first move. She may not know a lot about Itachi's abilities but she had studied men like him before. If she waited for him to make the first move she would be there until sunset.

She came at him fast, her fist aimed directly at his chest but Itachi blocked easily, not even changing his stance. Instantly she changed tactics and dropped with a leg sweep, trying to take out his balance. He countered, startling her by grabbing her ankle, neatly flipping her upside down.

Sakura twisted mid-air, striking his upper bicep with her other leg, causing him to loosen his grip momentarily on her leg. She immediately dropped to the ground with a single summersault.

Sakura smirked at him, he was fast she would grant him that. _But it will take more than agility and speed to defeat me. _

Once more she went into the fray, each of them trading blows, neither one giving ground. Deliberately she avoided the 'kill' zones. _After all, this is supposed to be a 'friendly' exercise. _

Apparently Itachi did not feel the same.

A moment of distraction, she trying to figure out how to take him down without giving her true skills away, and he slipped under her guard, his left leg extended as he caught her right under the sternum.

His speed and strength were enough that the breath left her lungs instantly and she hit the ground rolling away from him. Sakura stared up at the sky, waiting for her breath to return.

She glared at Itachi as he looked down at her, that mocking smile on lips again. "You will never beat me if you continue to hold back, Lady Saio." He told her point blankly.

With a growl, Sakura rolled away from springing to her feat. Her face was deadly serious. She was no longer trying to prolong the fight so as to study him, she was going to wipe that arrogant smirk from him lips once and for all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Thank you thank you! Sorry my latest update took so long! Hope you enjoy my latest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 13

The morning sun was still climbing into the sky; the wind coming down from the north had a touch of frost on it, cooling the sweat on the back of Sakura's neck. Birds twittered in the distance but it was a faint sound and did not register to Sakura.

Her focused attention was on the man before her. Itachi Uchiha. What had started out as mild interruption, a challenge on his behalf to use him for a sparing partner, was now turning very serious.

He had come under her guard, catching her beneath the sternum, completely knocking the wind from her body. She had to lay on the ground, helpless for several seconds as her body pulled the air back into her lungs.

Itachi had mocked her, telling to not hold back, she would never beat him that way.

Sakura had sprung to her feet; her fist already raising into an uppercut but Itachi side-stepped the blow that would have surely knocked him unconscious had it connected.

Instantly her body shifted, her leg snapping out trying to hit his kidney. She never saw his hands come down and block her kick. He still wore that smirk, his crimson eyes glowing in the morning light.

"Better," he told her softly, "but still not enough."

Immediately he pushed against her leg making Sakura do a back flip just to keep her balance and there he was in front of her. The speed and precision of hand-to-fist combos was such that she could only defend herself against his onslaught.

Sakura crossed her wrists as Itachi made to hit her face. It was ruse, one she saw just barely as he pivoted, his foot rushing up to her face.

She had just seconds to react.

Sakura whirled just before his foot could connect, her hands coming down in two swift jabbing motions to his upper thigh.

She smiled with dark satisfaction as Itachi's eyes widened as her fingers found the pressure points in his thigh allowing her to cut off the feeling to the leg, if only for momentary seconds.

Seeing the slightest falter she ducked under his guard this time prepared to put her fist into his sternum when she realized he had tricked her.

His hand snapped around her wrist even as he fell to one knee taking her with him. They grappled for a moment, Sakura trying to dislodge him but abruptly he flipped her on her back both his fist pinning her wrists above her head. His legs he had locked around her thighs so she could not move them and get the leverage she needed to get him off of her.

Sakura glared at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You've studied the Hyuga technique." He noted; his body still holding her pinned to the ground. He was referring to her use of pressure points.

"Oh that's not all I've studied." She purred dangerously, then without warning snapped her wrists up, breaking his hold on her then reversed the hold so that she now had his wrists and promptly used the leverage to flip him on his back, she now straddling his waist.

"Chakra induced strength, an unusual skill to come by. It takes precise control to wield." He mussed as though not bothered that she now had him pinned.

"Exactly. So if you try to break my hold, I _will _break your wrists. Is this 'better' for you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're improving." He told her, making her grind her teeth.

"What is with you? Would you rather I snapped your bones and spilled your blood all over the ground?" she demanded at him shaken by his complete lack of concern for his welfare.

"I would rather you stop pretending to be someone your not." He told her harshly. Her eyes widened, shocked at his words so much that she lost her hold on her chakra.

Itachi broke her hold and did the one thing she could not anticipate.

He reached up, locking his fingers around her neck and pulled her down so that he could kiss her mouth, hard.

Her mouth opened up under his assault instantly. On arm wrapped around her waist, the other pulling the cord from her hair, releasing it in a cascade of pink that fell over both of their faces.

Sakura buried her fingers in his hair, her mouth fastened against his as if starved for his touch. With his arm still around her waist he abruptly sat up, Sakura immediately wrapped her slender legs around his waist.

Itachi kissed her mouth, deepening the kiss, his fingers threaded in her silky hair. He did not let up, did not soften his mouth, and did not release his grip around her waist until he felt the tension leave her body.

Until her body became pliant against his, her fingers caressing his hair softly, her breath sighing against his mouth.

Only then did he pull away enough so that he could see her face.

"Itachi?" there was a question in her voice.

"Come with me." He asked her, his fingers absently playing with her feathered locks. Sakura had closed her eyes, the sheer pleasure of his fingers in her hair making her light-headed.

"Come where?" she asked taking her time to answer, savoring the feel of his black hair in her fingers.

"Back to the Uchiha village. A change of scenery may do you some good."

Sakura pulled back far enough that Itachi tightened his fingers in her hair so that she did pull completely away. "Itachi….are you offering to show me your village?" she asked him suspicion evident in her voice.

Once more that smirk was back on his beautiful mouth. "I am. Do you have an objection to being seen with me?" he asked her mildly.

_Well considering the fact that I have to kill you with only three more weeks to do it in, and yet I can't seem to stop myself from thinking about you or the way you touch me…_Sakura bit her lip.

This was the perfect opportunity to get inside the Uchiha village and get the exact layout without having to avoid the guards at every corner. In fact with _Captain Uchiha _by her side she could practically go anywhere she pleased.

_So what is this other emotion I'm feeling? Is it…..anticipation? Excitement? _

Suddenly it hit her; what the emotion was. Normally she only felt it when she was around Hinata.

Happiness.

She was happy that Itachi wanted to be with her, that he was _personally _going to escort her around his village.

_I am an idiot. A stupid woman who is letting her emotions getting the better of her. This is precisely why I do not interact with people, especially those I have to kill. I don't _want _to feel happiness when I am around Itachi, I don't _want _to feel a tingling sensation on my skin when he touches me, the butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me with those eyes of his. Stupid….Stupid….Stupid…_

"Saio?" asked Itachi after a few minutes of complete silence from Sakura as she had closed her eyes, unaware of the silent battle that was being waged between the assassin and the woman.

She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, but for once it touched her eyes making them glow.

"Yes, I'll come with you."

Sakura had her eyes closed, her head bent as the rush of the waterfall fell over her body, washing away the dirt and grime of her practice. The coolness of the water soothed her sore muscles from her vigorous workout with Itachi; however it did nothing to erase the heat of his touch from her body.

_I would need an arctic glacier for that, _she thought absently as her fingers traced the soft lines of her throat, _or at least another three more hours under this fall for my skin to turn blue. That might help…Maybe. _

Sakura sighed. She didn't have three more hours. In fact she practically had to beg Itachi to spare her the hour to bathe before accompanying him to his village. He had wanted her to come with him right away, she had refused.

Sakura snorted slightly under the waterfall, throwing back her hair, her face upturned. _Damn it I can't believe I refused all because I was sweaty and dirty. Since when did I suddenly care what I looked like? Obviously Itachi didn't care…_Sakura bit her lip.

Damn but she did care what Itachi thought of her! She didn't want to show up in his village covered in dirt and grime, her hair lank and her body streaming with sweat. She remembered the last time his village had gotten a good look at her.

She had been covered in another man blood, spilled by her own kunai.

_No, I do not want to show up with their captain and heir dirty and disheveled. I may be a shinobi, but I still have my pride. _

So here she was practically drowning herself under a near-freezing waterfall because she couldn't…no…._wouldn't _go back to Hinata's. _Oh yes, that should go over very well, _Sakura thought with self-deprecation, _Hinata I'm accompanying Itachi Uchiha to his village for the rest of the day, even though I've refused to speak his name for the past week, even though I've been avoiding your questions about him and anything to do with his village or that disastrous festival. _

Sakura moved out from under the fall and waded out of the small pool. She lifted her body out with ease and began squeezing her hair out, her gaze far away.

_Hinata is not so naïve that she would just let me go with Itachi without at least a dozen questions before hand. Questions at this point I would rather not answer. _

The truth was even Sakura was puzzled why she said yes so easily. True the Uchiha guards were giving her some difficulty and those white-masked shinobi were a mystery, but not beyond her capabilities.

Sakura touched her lips and wondered what it was about the touch of Itachi that made her pause. Was it just the feel of his skin? A purely physical reaction to an attractive male?

Sakura wrapped her arms around her knees, allowing her wet hair to slip down the side of her face. _So if it's only chemical reaction, why do his eyes haunt me? They seem to call out to me, to look into my soul. Why do I find myself reaching for him in my dreams? Why? _

A small rustling in the silent leaves snapped Sakura's head up instantly just as a beige package dropped down next to her on the rock. A flash in the trees, a hint of laughter in the wind, then silence.

_Itachi, _Sakura thought with a soft shake of her head.

When she told him she was going to the falls to bathe instead of going straight back to the Hyuga residence, he told her he would bring her a change of clothes without qualms.

Bemused Sakura looked down at the beige wrapping and saw that there was a cream card with the Hyuga crest on it. Picking up the note she saw Hinata handwriting instantly.

_**Saio,**_

_**Itachi-sama has informed me that you are spending the rest of the day in his village. Here is the clothing he requested for you. **_

_**Hinata.**_

_Itachi asked Hinata for my clothing? _Sakura couldn't understand why Itachi would go out of his way to seek out Hinata for clothing when he could easily have procured shinobi clothing for her at any station.

It was a kind and thoughtful gesture, one leaving her slightly off-kilter. The more she learned of Itachi Uchiha, the more he puzzled her.

With a shrug Sakura unwrapped the bundle to see what Hinata packed for her and nearly dropped the clothing, shocked at what she had packed for her after she pulled the pieces out.

The top was a deep sanguine red with long sleeves and scooped neck. The pants were deep black and not dissimilar to the ones she had seen Hinata wear when not in council. Those items were acceptable.

It was the undergarments she had issues with.

The bra had a rose lace pattern and scooped very low, the panties were also very low cut, silk and edged with the same rose-lace pattern. Both had the same wine red with a hint of purple to them.

Intimate. Sexy. Meant to been seen, but by very few eyes.

_And Hinata knows I have had no lovers since I came to Konoha, _Sakura narrowed her eyes. _What could she have been thinking? _She could only hope that the package had been packed _before _Itachi saw just what Hinata had deemed 'appropriate' for her.

With a reluctant sigh, Sakura began putting on the skimpy lingerie when the card fluttered to the side and Sakura saw tiny black marks edged at the bottom. Curious she picked up the card once more and brought it closer to her face where, at the very bottom of the card in tiny handwriting, were two words.

_**Enjoy yourself**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Oh I'm back! Sorry It's taken me so long to update! My entire family has been sick with the flue and we've had some severe storms in my neck of the woods! Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence! Many many thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing my story, thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 14

_The Uchiha Village…_

Sakura sipped lightly at the saki, allowing her fingers to curl around cool white cup, watching the man before her with hooded eyes. Evening fell a short time ago and Sakura found herself in the most unlikely of places.

Itachi's private apartments away from the main branch of the family.

She found much to her surprise that Itachi had no servants in his apartments. He was supremely self-sufficient. The meal he cooked for both of them was equally simple yet tasteful.

_A clan heir who doesn't need servants to cook, clean or run bath water. How….strange. _She knew many who were both aristocracy and shinobi and still demanded servants when not on duty.

Not this man.

Her day with Itachi had been….enlightening. To every place he had taken her, from the open markets to the bath houses his people had called out to him. The men greeted him with respect and reverence, the women with admiration and some with open invitations to their beds should he be so inclined.

To all of them he greeted back with a calm kind of acceptance. They were clan and therefore kin. His loyalty to them was absolute. _He would willingly die for anyone of them, of that I am sure. They in turn would gladly give up theirs at the simple nod of his head, _mussed Sakura nursing her cup of saki.

"Your thoughts seem heavy this night." Commented Itachi breaking Sakura out of her brooding.

Sakura shook her head, setting her tea cup back down on the wooden table. "Merely thinking." She replied back lightly, watching his every move with a hunger she could not quite hide.

His apartment was lit only by the candles carved into the walls, casting everything in shadows but she had no doubts that he could see her every movement, so comfortable was he in the dimly lit room.

Itachi leaned against the table, his hip on the side, his obsidian eyes resting on her face. "What thoughts could bring such a solemn look to your face?" he inquired softly, reaching out to brush a strand of pale pink hair from her eyes.

Once more she was surprised by the casualness of his touch, the spark it ignited against her skin every time.

Over the course of the day since meeting him in his village, he made it a habit of touching her. A glancing hand on her back…his hand tugging on hers taking her to some new spot…the laughter in his eyes as he wiped away the sauce from the corner of her mouth with his fingers from their lunch…

Small touches but casual and frequent, enough so that through the day she no longer jumped or shied away when handled so.

Now his touch only made her burn, reminding her that she was walking a very line. A line that was starting to blur at the edges between duty and pleasure.

"I was thinking how truly different my world really is from yours, Itachi." She finally told him her voice soft almost wistful. "How so?" he asked, curious. This was the first he had heard this woman open up about her mysterious past.

As far as he was aware Hinata had little to no information on this woman save that she had no village and no clan to call her own. A wanderer by her own words.

Sakura folded her hands in her lap, her face turned away to stare at the flickering candles as if mesmerized by the dancing light. "I can tell that your people respect you as a leader, not out of fear or hatred, but out of love."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her soft words. There was something in her voice he had not heard before this night. Self-loathing, it was as if she were mocking herself for saying such things.

Sakura turned her face once more back to his and he could see that smile, he had seen it once. At the festival when Hinata had been greeted by his parents, a smile full of sadness and aching loss.

"You _belong _here Itachi, this is your clan. Konoha is your home. I don't belong anywhere." Abruptly Sakura rose to her feet, her face a perfect mask of politeness once more. "Thank you for the meal and showing me around your village but I've stayed longer than I should, I need to go."

Sakura moved around the table making for the door when she suddenly found herself pushed against the table, Itachi's arm around her waist his body wedged between her legs.

Abruptly off balanced Sakura smacked one hand down on the table, her other arm going around his neck, her leg hooking around his as her heel dug into the wooden boards of his floor.

"Itachi…what are you doing?" she asked him too confused by his actions to hide the surprise from her voice.

"Proving your words wrong." He told her, his voice a husky seductiveness as one of his hands leisurely traveled down her torso, to her hips, pulling her body closer to his. Her jade eyes widened as his other hand cupped her face, tilting her face up so that their lips were scant inches apart.

"Words? I…I don't understand? You're not making any sense." She told him, her voice whispered…a trembling note in its pitch.

As close as they were she could make out the swirling depths of his eyes, drowning pools of darkness framed by dark lashes. The deep lines down his eyes only heightened his attractiveness to Sakura.

She could not look away, nor ignore his next words.

"You do belong, Saio. You belong with _me." _He told her, his voice possessive just before he claimed her mouth, setting off the tide of desire she had been trying to keep at bay all day long.

She didn't fight his kiss, didn't try to pull away or deny that she wanted him. She did, achingly so. With a sigh so soft, almost like a surrender, she tightened her arm around his neck and kissed him back with a passion and ardor that startled both of them with its intensity and heat.

His fingers cupping her face so gently now slid up into the glossy silkiness of her hair, his fingers tracing lightly down her neck causing her body to shudder with pleasure at his lightest touch.

For a moment he pulled back and Sakura opened her eyes, limpid pools of green fires, waiting and unaware that her face was at that moment completely unguarded.

"Stay with me Saio." He asked her, his fingers still caressing her hair. His was still husky, holding all the promises she had been dreaming about since the night of the festival.

"I will….on one condition…" she told before his mouth could recapture her mouth and he waited, watching her with heated eyes. Sakura drew in a deep a breath. "Call me Sakura."

Itachi blinked at that. Of all the conditions she could have asked, calling her by a different name would not have been one he would have ever thought of. _Sakura….Cherry Blossom…._the name was an apt description of the pink-haired beauty.

"Sakura," he said softly and she closed her eyes, a true smile on her face for the first time, "I take it there is some significance to this name?" Itachi asked, his fingers once more making trails down her neck.

"Its…ahh….my _real _name….Saio is but a nickname….I choose to go by," she told him, her eyes fluttering, her breath coming out in a gasp as Itachi chose at that moment to kiss the juncture between her neck and shoulders, her body tightening with pleasure at the feel of his lips on that sensitive spot.

Sakura whimpered softly, her fingers digging into his hair as Itachi nipped at her neck, a shock of desire at the pleasurable pain his teeth caused. It still wasn't enough.

Sakura wrapped one leg deftly around Itachi's hip bringing his body in full contact with hers, her breath coming out as a contented sigh as her fingers began exploring his tall, lean frame.

A dark laughter escaped Itachi when Sakura wrapped her leg around his waist. Her movements stilled at his laughter, thinking that perhaps she had done something wrong.

_Why the hell am I still dressed and why is he laughing? _Sakura could feel a blush creeping up through her body. Assassin extraordinaire she might be but when it came to lovemaking she was most definitely a novice.

"Itachi….perhaps…."Sakura started to say even as she began to unwind her leg but was stopped abruptly when Itachi lifted her into his arm. "You are right to say that the table is most unsuitable place for such activities." Replied Itachi his voice once more holding the dark timbre of seduction to it.

Sakura saw nothing nor spoke any other words for Itachi had recaptured her mouth and all her senses were now drowning in desire, her eyes closed, savoring each new sensation.

His touch, she realized, was becoming like a drug to her. _My new addiction. _

It seemed to her that time was stopping on this night alone. One moment they were in his living space, the next she found herself being gently placed on his bed. Instantly tiny candles flicked to life casting the room in a warm glow.

His mouth devoured hers, burning from the inside out and she greedily accepted his kisses, but at the same time offering up all that she had. Itachi broke away from her mouth and before she could ask his hands were already pulling the hem of her top over her head.

She gasped as the cool air hit her heated skin, her nipple tightening underneath the lace of her bra. Sakura saw by the heat in his eyes that he approved of what he saw.

_Reminder to myself: thank Hinata for the underwear. _

With shyness she rarely showed, Sakura placed her hands on Itachi's still covered chest. "Please…I want to feel your skin next to mine…" she whispered to him. A lazy smile graced Itachi's handsome face. "Easily remedied." He told her and seconds later Sakura was staring at the smooth, hard planes of Itachi Uchiha's chest.

As soon as his shirt was off her fingers were gliding over his skin, smooth and warm and she could have stayed there all night, just touching him like.

"Sakura," grounded out Itachi, "You're killing me."

Sakura looked up to see Itachi watching her, his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes holding onto a dark hunger, but just barely restrained.

With a smile that was pure temptation Sakura glided her arms up Itachi chest, making very sure to press the full length of _her _body against his naked one, and kissed him with such heat that Itachi wrapped his arms firmly around her half naked body, tumbling them both into his soft, wide bed.

His mouth nibbled, kissed and bit from her mouth to her neck, while his fingers explored her body thoroughly yet leisurely leaving a trail of fire on her skin in their wake. Her body thrummed when his hands skimmed down the sleek planes of her stomach, then arched as he found the waist of her pants, pulling them off effectively as he had her shirt.

Now she was clad in only her bra and silk panties while he still had his pants on. She growled low in her throat at the feel of the fabric on her legs. Itachi let out a dark chuckled at the sound, his mouth once more find the hollow of her neck.

"Is something wrong?" he asked lazily, his mouth feasting on her skin while she writhed in his bed, her arms about his neck. "Yes! Why are you still wearing more clothes than me!" she growled out at him, even as her eyes widened with pleasure at his nipping bites.

"Because I say so." He told her, the arrogance back in his voice and on that note his fingers found the clasp to her bra and quickly released it. The cold air on her newly bared breasts stopped her words mid-formed and then gasped his named as his hot lips closed over her nipple, her fingers bunching in his hair all mundane thoughts of clothing slipping from her mind.

There was only the feel of his mouth on her now sensitive skin.

"Itachi….._Itachi…._"she whispered his name like a prayer, her eyes closed, her body arching under his questing mouth, roaming freely over her body. His strong, gentle finger ran over her arms and vague sensations of lace and satin caressed her skin….belated she realized that he had just removed her bra with little effort on her part.

She hummed her approval, her fingers interlacing with his as his mouth continued its explorations of her body. The heat of his body settled over hers, taking pleasure of the feel of the man on top of her. She gasped again as his mouth dipped lower, following the curves of her body, taking a soft bite at her hip.

His fingers released her hands and she dug them into his shoulders, her eyes wide as his hands caressed her body, making it tighten further with desire, and just as easily he slipped her silk underwear off of her body.

She now lay completely nude, his dark eyes feasting on her body as the candlelight glowed against her skin.

Sakura bit her lip, he was so silent. "Say something….please." she whispered to him, unable to bear his silence much more.

"I have not the words to describe your beauty, sweet Sakura." Itachi murmured softly, his voice soft, almost reverently as his met her once more.

His eyes nearly undid her. In that moment alone, she felt beautiful and wanted. She was not alone, if only for this night.

She held out her arms to him. "Come here." She told him and when he came to her arms, she pulled him back down on top of her, her mouth kissing him fiercely, showing him without words how desperately she needed him at that moment.

Caught in the urgency of her kisses, Itachi no longer cared about holding back, about taking his time. Deftly he shed his pants and Sakura sighed against his mouth as she finally felt him naked against her body.

Her eyes widened as she also realized just how hard and ready he was for her. This was a man grown and ready to take her body, she prayed her body would accommodate his length.

His mouth covered hers once more, his tongue slipping past her lips and her blood surged, her body arching in response. Her fingers dug into his arms, even as his arm wrapped around her waist, his weight settling between her legs.

Sakura instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her mouth fasted against his, but nothing prepared her for the shock as Itachi sheathed himself to the hilt inside her body.

A cry tore from her lips as her fingers raked down his arms and her legs tightened around his waist. Sakura opened her eyes to see Itachi's shocked face above hers.

_So….he didn't realize I was a virgin…._she thought sluggishly.

"Sakura….why didn't you…." Itachi began as he tried to move, but stopped on both accounts as Sakura tightened her legs around his waist and kissed his mouth with a searing, mind-numbing kiss.

When she was certain he wasn't going to pull out and when she was done kissing him, she pulled away, but only slightly. "My choice." She told him simply. "Are you a man who finishes what he starts, Itachi?" she asked him, and to give him an incentive she flexed her hips against him, making him tighten his grip around her body instinctively.

"I am and I make sure I do a through job." He told her before drugging her with his kisses, his body moving picking up a slow, but steady tempo that no longer hurt but once more made her blood burn in her veins, her skin feel as though it were too tight, that spiraling in her stomach.

Again she gasped, her breath coming quickly….her legs tightening against his waist….her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Itachi….I…can't…please!" she begged, not knowing what she was begging him for, only that her body was crying for a release. Something only he could give her.

"Soon….Sakura….very soon…." Crooned Itachi, his hips picking up the tempo making Sakura feel as though she would burn through her skin. A shudder began running through her body and she could not stop it, once more the spiral began to build higher.

"Itachi!" she cried out his name as her body arched, stars bursting behind her eyes and over her own cries she heard him cry out her name, her _real _name.

"Sakura."


	16. Chapter 15

Shattered fate

Chapter 15

Sakura awoke in the night to feeling of breathlessness. Something heavy was across her stomach and she could barely move because of its weight. She felt around in the dark, trying to figure out what the weight was when her sense of touch realized that it was an arm across her body.

Her naked body to be precise.

Sakura was not one to give into panic but her first thought was that Pein had somehow managed to finally get into her bed. _No, I will never submit to him! _Without thought of the consequences of her actions, Sakura grabbed the arm around her naked waist and instantly flung it off, straddling the man in her bed, a kunai already in her up raised hand.

Before she could plunge the kunai into the naked chest under her, a hand shot out, grasping her wrist while another grabbed her hip, keeping her in place.

"If you wanted me again Sakura, you had only but to ask. No need to threaten me with your kunai." Itachi's smoky, silk over steel voice broke through the red haze that clouded her brain and she finally remembered where she was at.

She was in bed with Itachi Uchiha, not back at the compound with Pein. Her relief was so great that she actually dropped her kunai and lowered her head to Itachi's bare chest.

_It's Itachi, not Pein….It's Itachi…_This litany repeated itself again and again through her mind and her body shuddered to think that she could have ever been naked in front of Pein.

Itachi, feeling her shudders, wrapped his arms her cold skin and ran his finger through her long pink tresses. "What it is Sakura? What troubles your sleep?" he murmured softly, still stroking her silky soft strands.

"I…was having a nightmare." She told him, finding comfort in his gentle touch, _how sweet to find comfort in the arms of the man you are suppose to be killing, _her subconscious sneered at her and Sakura snapped up out of his embrace so fast it was as though she had just been hit.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked bemusement in his voice even as her reached to pull her body back down on his. Sakura, more panicked by the thought of Itachi holding her so gently in his arms, scrambled off of him and off the bed.

"Sakura…what is wrong?" Itachi demanded of her when he realized that she was not coming back into his arms or his bed.

"This….this was a mistake, I have to go." She whispered, searching for her clothes in the darkness. She did not hear Itachi move from the bed, one moment she was frantically searching for her clothes, the next she was pushed up against the wall, Itachi's hard, lean and very naked body pressed up against hers.

Sakura gasped to feel the fullness of his erection pressed against her naked skin. Her terror at possibly being raped by Pein had made her completely unaware of Itachi's desire for her. But now she was more than aware of his body's need for hers, indeed much to her shock, there was an answering moisture between her legs.

"Itachi…" she began but he stopped her words by sealing his mouth over hers, kissing her as he kept her hands pinned against the wall. It wasn't until she was moaning and writhing against him did he pull his mouth away.

"This is a mistake, hmm?" he asked her, his voice pure seduction as he bend down and kissed the hollow of her throat, deliberately crowding her so that she was forced to part her legs just to stay standing up right.

"I…yes...," she gasped hard as he bit down on her neck sending a fresh wave of moisture between her legs, "…I have to leave…"

"Your mouth is telling me you want to leave, but your body tells me you want to stay. Which should I believe I wonder?" he murmured silkily against her skin, leaving a trail of biting kisses that had her gasping and arching instinctively against his own.

Once more a red haze settled across her mind and it had nothing to do with night terrors and everything to do with Itachi's devastating mouth against her skin and how it seemed impossible to think of him as her enemy when he was doing such enticing and wicked things to her body.

His mouth found hers again and for several seconds, an eternity, all she could was cling to his mouth and press her heated flesh more firmly against his. Itachi shifted his weight, letting go of her wrists so that he now cupped her bottom and lifted her off the ground.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered huskily to her and Sakura reacted to the dark promises in his voice and did just that, gasping once more this time in delight as his erection pressed firmly against the core of her body.

Sakura wrapped her legs more securely around his waist and without words, shifted her body so that he slid easily into her waiting body. Itachi let out a hissed breath as her body clenched hotly around him.

"Sakura," he growled out as he began thrusting his hips against her, making her lock her arms around his neck, her ankles crossed behind his back. "Itachi!" she gasped his name, her voice pleading as he continued to thrust against her.

Once more that feeling of being out of control that delicious heat that spread through her body and threatened to consume her. Her body was tightening, spiraling and all she could do was wrap her body more firmly around Itachi's as he took control of her senses.

"Itachi….please….please!" she whispered over and over again, her voice begging as her body began to shudder against his.

"That's it, I want you coming hard against me. Let go Sakura." He told her, his voice thick and dark with desire as his body began to thrust harder into, making her cry out with pleasure.

Heat, all consuming, delicious heat spiraled through her and she couldn't hold back the shudders as her body convulsed around his, her orgasm coming so hard and so violently that she screamed his name, digging his nails into his back, even as hoarsely shouted her name, spending himself into her body.

For many minutes they stood there in the aftermath of their frantic lovemaking, Sakura leaning against the wall, even as Itachi's head lay against her chest. Both their breaths were harsh, their hearts beating too fast and yet Sakura found that she could not regret this second act.

But that didn't mean she wasn't leaving.

Eventually she broke the silence. "Let me down," she told him and much to her relief he did so, pulling himself out of her body causing her to cry out in protest even as he did as she asked.

"Still think this is a mistake?" he asked her softly, pushing damp strands of hair away from her flushed face. When she refused to look into his eyes or answer, a frown marred his perfect features.

Gently his took his chin into his hand and tilted her face up to meet his, but once more her guard was up. Sakura refused to show her emotions to this man, despite the pleasure she found in his arms.

"I have to leave," she told him and resolutely pulled away from him, this time finding her clothing. Despite the protests coming from her body, she dressed quickly, pulling on the lacy bra and panties and then the black pants and clinging red top.

Itachi watched her silently, still gloriously nude and Sakura swallowed hard before turning away abruptly. "You don't have to leave, it is the middle of the night." He told her softly, still watching her every move with a hunters gaze.

"I've never been one to willingly share my bed, better I leave now if I am to get any sleep at all." She told him, forcing the aloofness in her voice. She kept her back to him, so that he could not see the truth in her eyes.

She desperately wanted nothing more than to strip out of these hateful clothes and crawl back naked into his waiting arms. But she refused that temptation with all the strength of her will.

"As you wish, I have never forced a woman to stay in my bed, I will not do so now." He told her, his voice calm and collected.

Although it was what she wanted, she could not stop the stab of disappointment that lanced through her at his words. He would not beg her to stay, to reconsider being with him.

Instead he would let her go. Just like she told she wanted to do.

So then why did she suddenly feel the overwhelming need to weep?

With a jerk of her head in acknowledgement of his words, Sakura left Itachi in his bedroom without a backwards glance. It wasn't until she was safely away from his apartment and on her way back to Hinata's did the tears start to fall.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note-**Woohoo! My second update in as many days! For all of you who have bee n following this story and waiting patiently for me to continue, thank you so much for your support! Reviews please! Good or bad I love them all!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto. Never have, never will. I just like playing in their world.

Shattered Fate

Chapter 16

_So what are you going to Sakura, _the voice deep inside her mind whispered to her, _kill Itachi, the only man who has truly made you feel happiness? So Pein can take down the Uchiha clan and eventually Konoha as well?_

Sakura frowned at the voice, even as she sharpened her katana and checked the lacing's on her boots. _What do you propose I do instead, tell Pein to go find the sharp side of a kunai and profess my undying love to Itachi? _She responded back to that inner voice, her own like acid.

After that night with Itachi, Sakura up and left the village with no warning and no note. She simply vanished, as she was apt to do. Hinata would forgive her; it was not in her nature to stay mad at her for very long.

_Although I think she might take offense if she knew what I was about to do, _she reflected with a macarbe humor.

She had been gone from the village for nearly four days, but she had not gone back to the compound. Itachi was still breathing and it would be her death warrant if she went back with news of failure.

Instead she had gone from village to village, listening to the people talk, learning what they thought of the Akatsuki and of the Clan leaders of Konoha. She was not surprised that the people feared the Akatsuki, but she was surprised to learn that Konoha came to the aide of its fellow neighbors.

Indeed in those past few days she had traveled to Grass, Wind and Rain, she had seen the three-man patrols all bearing the swirling leaves of Konoha, helping their fellow shinobi.

She felt a strange kind of affection for those who bore the leaf band and a new emotion, one she had not encounter before now.

Shame.

Shame because she was part of the Black Dawn. That she alone had brought countless suffering to people who had always remained faceless to her. For her it had always been survival of fittest in her world.

If one person had to die, so that she could live another day, then so be it. But now, out in the open, off of Pein's leash and free to see the repercussions of her actions she felt shame and regret.

_You know how evil Pein is, and yet you still continue to do his bidding. Are you that afraid to die? _Her inner voice sneered at her, berating her for her lack of strength to defy Pein.

_I am not afraid to die, _she told that sneering voice inside her head and once more it became mute. Grateful at last that her subconscious was silent, Sakura gave one final tug on the laces of her boots and pulled the mask over her face.

It was time to confront Itachi and end this.

One way or another.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's notes-** Oh my! Such lovely, lovely reviews! You guys are the best! So without further ado, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto. I just play in their world.

Chapter 17

Sakura knew from her previous recons that trying to break into the Uchiha village was next to impossible. This was fine with her because she wasn't looking to take on the entire clan.

Instead after spending several nights in the woods around Konoha, Sakura studied Itachi's patrol patterns, and knew for a fact that at least once a week he went on patrol by himself.

She waited for that night to come and with all the skills she had mastered up to this point, she slipped quietly into the night and followed her quarry until she was satisfied that they were well enough away from the village that even if Itachi tried calling for help, it would be several minutes before anyone could respond.

"Have you finally tired of following me?" Itachi called out, stopping in the middle of a forest clearing. The sun was sinking into dusk, the sky itself turning to burnished gold alight with red streaks.

Sakura was above in the trees, her cloak falling around her in such a way that she seemed to be a part of the shadows and not a living person. It was good that she had a mask around her face, for she could not hide her surprise.

_So….he knew he was being followed this entire time. He must have deliberately led me away from the village to isolate me. Clever. _Even at this time she could shake her head in admiration for this man.

Truly Pein was right to fear Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi stood silently in the woods, clearly waiting for a response from her, to give away her position. But Sakura was not that stupid or foolish enough to fall for that particular trick. Instead she waited, as silently as he, in her perch above the forest floor.

"I grow weary of this," Itachi growled out from behind his wolf-like mask of red and white, "Are you truly such a coward that you will not face your enemy in the open?"

_I too grow weary of this, _Sakura thought as well and with silent, fluid grace she dropped down from trees like a fleeting shadow. She was directly behind Itachi but the ANBU Captain was already turning just as her feet touched the ground, his katana unsheathed.

Sakura stood to her full height, her black cloak swirling around her like black mist, her hood pulled up so that the only thing that could be seen was the cat-like mask she wore, red with black markings.

Not unlike the masks the ANBU wore to conceal their identities.

"So the coward finally appears." Itachi's voice dripped with contempt.

"The Akatsuki desire your death, Captain Uchiha." Her voice was muffled behind the mask and Sakura modulated her voice so that it sounded neither feminine nor male.

"So…you know me. Then I shall dispense with this." He told the hooded stranger before him and pushed his wolf-mask to the side so that his face was bared.

Sakura sucked in a silent breath as his eyes glowed with Sharingan, his birthright.

Itachi heard the indrawn breath and a cruel smile graced his lips. "You seem familiar with the Sharingan. Perhaps you have seen its power before….or maybe you have hunted my kin?" his voice was pure silky violence.

A lesser warrior would have fled before the Uchiha Captain in light of that smile that promised death. However Sakura had faced death too many times to be intimidated, but to say it didn't affect her at all would be an outright lie.

"You are either very foolish or very brave to bare your face before me, ANBU Captain." Sakura told him, her voice still unrecognizable.

"I have nothing to fear from the Crimson Assassin of the Akatsuki." Itachi told her, his katana still loose at his side, but no less deadly for it.

Sakura remained silent but inside she was shocked that he knew of her identity at all.

"Yes, I know of you," Itachi told her as if reading her very thoughts, "The Akatsuki's most skilled assassin. Should I be honored?" his voice was disdainful, his words cold contempt.

"Are you afraid to die?" she asked him, ignoring his barbed words.

"If I were, I would not be ANBU." He replied coldly, his voice like ice, "I should be asking you that question, Assassin."

_Enough of this dance; let us be done with it. _It was her inner subconscious prodding her and for once Sakura was in agreement.

"No I am not afraid to die." She told Itachi and with those words spilled the cloak from her shoulders.

Long pink locks unfettered reached all the way down to her knees and danced behind her in the slight breeze. She was dressed in a one piece sleeveless outfit that was so dark a blood red, it shined nearly black. So tight on her body that it looked as though it could have been painted on, showing off the contours of her body.

From wrist to mid-arm they were encased in winding red leather bands, her alabaster skin a stark contrast. Her boots, also the dark blood-red color, reached to her upper thighs and were laced and banded around her legs. Strapped to her back was her katana, its red hilt nearly covered by her hair.

Even with her mask on Itachi knew her for who she was.

"Sakura."

Sakura removed her mask, letting it drop the ground where it made nary a sound as it hit the black cloak pooled at her feet.

"Itachi."

His faced was completely devoid of expression, it could have been carved of marble for all the life there was in it now.

"The Akatsuki want you dead." She told him once more, drawing her katana from its sheath. The sword was not a normal blade but blood red from blade to guard.

The only blade she used when killing her intended target.

Itachi lifted his blade, his eyes glowing in the dying sun. "Here I am then."  
He told her softly, waiting for this deadly dance to begin.

"The Akatsuki want your death," she repeated for a third time and much to Itachi's surprise, she let her blade fall to her side, "but I do not."

"Then why study my movements? Learn my habits? Those are not the actions of one who is unwilling to kill." Itachi told her and Sakura winced inwardly at the coldness in his eyes and voice.

Only a week ago she had been held against his naked chest, his mouth clinging to hers, showing her such wicked delights with their bodies.

_I wish…_she thought longingly but cut off the thought before she could truly give voice to it.

She had made her choice; there was no room for regret now.

"I had no choice. If I don't kill you, I am dead. If I do kill you…I earn the enmity of the entire Fire Nation for killing the prodigious heir to the Uchiha clan." Sakura told him softly, her tone flat.

"So why come back?" he asked her and Sakura heard, for the briefest minute, hesitation in his voice.

"Because I have made my choice." She told him and her next words shook Itachi to his core.

"I have come here to ask you to kill me instead."


	19. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes-**I am so pleased everyone is enjoying my story so much! I read every review I get and they inspire me to write even faster!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto. I just play in their world.

**P.S.-**Yes I enjoy leaving cliffhangers, how else would I get you to come back? *evil laughter*

Chapter 18

Itachi stared at the young woman before him, her words ripping through him finer than any katana ever could. _This cannot be my Sakura,_ he thought, his Sharingan eyes narrowing in suspicion.

His Sakura, with her haunting green eyes and guarded but fiery spirit, could never stand there and ask him to kill her.  
_So she is either an imposter…or someone I truly never knew in the first place. _

So he decided to test that theory.

Sakura waited with a tense stillness, waiting on jagged edge for his answer. He was gazing at her as though he didn't know whether to believe her words or not.

Much to her dismay he sheathed his katana and folded his arms over his chest, a look of disgust on his striking face.

"Why ask me to kill you? Why not do it yourself and quite playing these games?" was his reply to her request.

Sakura could only stare at him for a moment before her jade eyes narrowed in anger and frustration.

"Do you think I have not tried? Do you believe I would stand here, asking you to end my life if I could do it myself? Or perhaps you think I am being a coward by asking you to kill me?" She hissed at him and drew her katana into guard position once more.

"No, do not answer, for I can see the doubt in your eyes. Fine then I will prove it to you!" and with that she reversed her blade and made to shove it into her chest.

"NO!" Itachi shouted as he realized what she was about to do, his hand stretched out ready to snatch the blade from her hands, when he got his second shock for the night.

Before he could reach her side, Sakura began screaming as though her soul were being rendered apart. He watched in growing horror as red symbols began appearing on her arms, even as the blood red blade clattered to the ground and Sakura was forced to her knee's, still screaming as the symbols climbed up her arms and steam began pouring off of her body.

For a good solid minute all that could be heard were her screams of agony and the just as suddenly as it started, they ceased all together. She lay there, panting, her arm braced on one knee still bent, steam pouring off of her body as though someone had suddenly doused a raging fire.

The red symbols were brightly visible on her alabaster skin and Itachi knew them for what they were.

Binding Jutsu, literally carved into her skin.

"Still…think me a…coward…Itachi." Sakura panted out eventually as the marks began to fade from her skin. She was still braced on one knee, but made no move to get to her feet.

"Explain." His voice was so full of anger that Sakura barely recognized it.

She would have shrugged her shoulders, but at the moment it felt as though someone had tried carving her skin off.

"I am not allowed to end my life by my own hands." She told him dully. "I tried it when I was younger, but when Pein realized I wasn't going to stop trying to kill myself to escape him, he had a binding jutsu carved into my skin so that anytime I tried to self-harm myself, I was would be unable to."

Sakura looked up at Itachi, skeins of silken rosy hair tumbling down her shoulders, and there was a desperation he had never seen in her eyes.

"I am not afraid to die, but what Pein has in store for me if I should ever fail a single mission, is more than I can endure."

Itachi knelt before Sakura, not touching her, but close enough that she could smell the wind on his skin, that lightning-touched rain scent that had haunted her dreams the moment she left his side.

"What will happen if you fail, Sakura?" he asked her softly.

Sakura had a look of deepest loathing on her face. "Pein will have me dragged to his personal quarters and have my hands and legs bound in chakra-binding chains. There he will….break me to his will, until I am nothing more than a body slave, completely pliant to his every whim."

A fierce shudder ran through her body, "The only reason I came to your bed a virgin that night was because I have more use to Pein as an assassin than a personal slave. But he warned me that should I fail even one mission, I will never leave his side, forever hidden away from the world."

It was then that Itachi understood her role as an assassin. It wasn't something she had freely chosen to do, but was forced upon her and had become her only means of survival against a threat of endless rape.

"Now do you understand why I ask you to kill me? I would rather die by your hand, than go back to Pein. I won't kill you…I _can't._" This last word sounded almost…broken, even to her.

Ashamed of the weakness she was displaying to Itachi, Sakura hung her head, allowing her long hair to curtain her face.

_Please, please let him say yes. Let him end my miserable existence. _

Fingers bereft of gloves, reached through her hair and cupped her face, tilting her chin upwards so that her hair parted and she was forced to meet Itachi's eyes.

She was startled to see that they were no longer the burning crimson of the Sharingan, but his natural deep obsidian.

"I am not going to kill you Sakura. Not now, not ever." He told her and Sakura could only close her eyes, as he had just consigned her to a fate worse than death.

With a muffled oath, Sakura wrenched her face out of his hand and pulled herself to her feet, despite the burning feel remaining in her skin. "Then there nothing left to say between us." She told him stffly and turned to walk away from him.

Itachi caught her by the wrist, swinging her back around so that she slammed into his chest, his arms crushing her to him. "I said I would not kill you but that does not mean I am going to allow you to simply go back to the Akatsuki."

"What will you do, take me prisoner?" was her muffled answer, a despairing laughter passing through her lips.

"If it will keep you safe, yes." Itachi told her, his own voice just as fierce and Sakura had no doubt in her mind that he would do just that.

Once more Sakura broke free of his embrace, a glare of defiance in her lovely green eyes. "I asked you to kill me, not take me prisoner!" she hissed at him. "Don't you understand I just want to be free of this life."

"And I want you to live!" He hissed back at her, grabbing her and pulling her back to him. "I will not allow you to throw your life away when I can save you!"

Sakura's eyes widened and before she could move, Itachi's lips were upon hers, silencing her even before she could speak. She clung to his mouth, her unspoken wish being granted.

She had wanted to kiss him one last time, feel his arms around her one last time before she was forced to leave his side forever.

_She was in love with Itachi and she would die because of it. _


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes-**Yay so many reviews and even more followers! I am so glad everyone is enjoying my story so far.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto. I just play in their world.

Chapter 19

An eternity passed between them, maybe even two before Sakura pulled away from him, both shinobi breathing heavily. Fierce resolve was clearly etched in his eyes, but hers only reflected a deep well of sorrow.

"Don't…" Itachi began but Sakura was already escaping his arms, backing up away from him as though she couldn't bear to touch him any longer.

"You cannot save me, no one can." She whispered softly.

"Would you give up before even trying?" Itachi demanded of her, his words changing the sorrow in her eyes to flashing anger.

"Uchiha you are one of the most intelligent men I have come across in a long time, but you know _nothing _of the Akatsuki or of Pein!" Sakura retorted her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Then this is a perfect opportunity for you." Itachi told her, a slightly knowing smile on his face that made Sakura grit her teeth in frustration.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, suspicion clearly in her voice.

"Defect from the Akatsuki, become a Leaf Shinobi." Itachi told her bluntly. "I am quite certain I can convince the other clan leaders to accept you, given your unique position among the Akatsuki."

Sakura could only stare at Itachi, a look of incredulousness on her face. "Defect from the Akatsuki? From Pein?" she began laughing, but it was so devoid of laughter, she could have been crying.

"You don't think I haven't tried that? Do you know what happened the last time I tried to escape Pein and the Shadow Clan? He tracked me and everywhere I went, he destroyed." Sakura told Itachi pain etched into her delicate features.

"Everyone who gave me aide, from a single person who gave me water to an entire village that allowed me to sleep there for a few days, he killed. I was eventually caught and the last place he found me, he forced me to watch as he slaughtered every person before my eyes."

"Is that why you have hidden your identity from Hinata Hyuga for so long?" Itachi inquired softly.

Sakura gave a miserable nod of her head. "The day I met Hinata was not by accident. Pein had planned the attack on the Hyuga heiress and sent me there ahead of time so that when I came to her aide, the Hyuga clan would owe me a debt of gratitude."

"How long has she been a target." He asked her flatly.

"As of right now she is merely being 'watched', Pein has not decided on what to do with Hinata. It will depend on his conquest of the Fire nation." Sakura replied, her voice weary, knowing each work she spoke damned her even more.

"I didn't keep in contact with Hinata because Pein ordered me to, she is…was my friend. He knows nothing of my close friendship with Hinata." Sakura continued a defiant lift of her chin.

"I believe you Sakura." Itachi told her, taking a step towards her and holding out his hand for her take. "Come back to the village with me. If what you say is true, then this 'Pein' has already targeted both the Hyuga and Uchiha clan for termination. You remaining in the village will not change that fact."

"Perhaps not, but he will send others looking for me when I don't answer his summons you can be sure he will send another assassin after you once he learns that I let you live." She warned Itachi who seemed undisturbed by this revelation.

"We will deal with Pein and his plans but at this moment, I want an answer from you." He told her his obsidian eyes glittering dangerously, "Will you come back to village willingly or must I take you prisoner?"

"I…will come back with you. But you would have been wiser to kill me when you had the chance." She told him, turning his back to him to pick up her cloak and mask.

When she turned around, Itachi had dropped his hand after he must have realized she wasn't going to take it, and she was giving him a cool look of resignation.

"I am ready."


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's note-**Yeah I know the last chapter was really short! But hopefully this should more than make up for it!

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Naruto. I just play in their world.

**Reviews! Reviews! Such music to a writer's soul! Many, many thanks to those of you who take the time to give me input on my story!**

Chapter 20

"Itachi who is this person?" Lord Fubuku asked his son, suspicion in his voice as the cloaked person next to him remained silent.

They were inside the main house of the Uchiha Clan with Lord and Lady Uchiha in attendance, along with Lady Hinata and several ANBU on guard. Sakura removed her mask and threw off her cloak.

"Lady Saio!"

"Saio!"

Both exclamations of surprise came from the lips of Itachi's mother and Hinata. Sakura gave both women a cool look of utter boredom.

"I am not Saio, that woman you knew never existed. I am Sakura, the Crimson Assassin," she told the general assembly and with an evil smile on her face she turned to Itachi's father, "and I am here to kill your son."

Even as the words left her mouth, Sakura already had her crimson blade drawn and had turned to Itachi to cut him down where he stood.

Three of the white-armored ANBU were already on her before she could even complete the swing of her blade. The first slammed her to the ground, where the other two crossed their katana across her neck, effectively pinning her to the ground.

Itachi watched all of this without a single word of protest or surprise.

Sakura lay quiet on the ground, not even trying to struggle to get free of the ninja, nor retrieve her sword. However a malicious smile crept over her face when another ANBU went to pick up her crimson blade.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, unless you would like to die instantly." She told the ninja softly, a hint of cruel laughter in her voice. The silent ANBU stopped inches from picking up the blade and glanced as the now pinned assassin.

"Explain." Lord Fubuku demanded.

"My weapon is coated from hilt to blade in a special poison from the black sand. So unless your ANBU are immune to that rare form of poison, he will die in seconds of touching my blade."

Sakura would have shrugged her shoulders, but her arms were being forcibly restrained by the ANBU who had his knee in the middle of her back. "But go ahead and pick it up if you don't believe me." She purred softly at the leaf shinobi.

The masked shinobi looked to Itachi, who frowned at him and shook his head once. The ANBU disappeared away from the blade, leaving it where it had fallen.

"Guess you leaf shinobi are not as stupid as you appear." Sakura muttered out loud.

"Get that _woman,_" Lord Fubuku spat the word out, "out of my sight and locked up for interrogation!"

Sakura was hauled to her feet, both swords still crossed at her neck, least she try any tricks. But she was silent and docile as they led her out of the room, neither meeting the eyes of the hurt and shocked Hinata or the coldly assessing one of Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi watched his men take away the pink haired woman, his obsidian eyes narrowed in suspicion. His mind was replaying the conversation they had in the woods, prior to coming to the main house.

_They walked through the woods; Sakura had put the cloak back on but left the hood down and carried her mask in hand. She made sure that there were several inches of space between herself and Itachi._

_ "Tell me about the Akatsuki." He asked of her and Sakura turned her head to meet his eyes. "What would you like to know?"_

_ "Tell me about the members." He asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders, the black cloak rippling around her like a shadow._

_ "You must understand that we are a clan of assassins, we make it a habit of avoiding each other unless we are paired up with a partner or on a mission." She warned him but continued nonetheless, "the Akatsuki is made up of shinobi from all different clans. I will tell you of the members I know the most about and likely to run into."_

_ "The first is Sasori of the Red Sand. He is a master puppeteer and an expert on all poisons, especially those that have little known antidotes. Sasori rarely reveals himself but uses multi-puppets to complete his mission."_

_ Sakura gave Itachi a slight smile. "You see Sasori has no human body anymore, he is truly a human puppet now. He gave up his human body after he killed his teacher, and incidentally his grandmother, who took his cousin's side for leadership of the Sand Village."_

_ Itachi nodded his head and bade her continue. "Sasori's main partner is Deidara. His weapon of choice is exploding clay figures. He has a kekkai genkai that forms mouths on both the palms of his hands and allow him to chew up the explosive clay and form it whatever he wishes."_

_ "But Deidara's clay figures are not only used in combat. He is fond of small bird forms that can fly far distances and spy on other clans." _

_ "I take it you know of this first hand?" Itachi asked her, his mind filing all of this information away for further use._

_ Sakura nodded her head, "Indeed. How do you think I knew so much about the Uchiha clan before coming here? Deidara had sent his clay spies weeks ahead of time to your village, gathering information."_

_ At Itachi's sharp look, Sakura gave him a nod of her head. "Yes, you have been spied upon for weeks and not known it. How would you? Deidara's spies look like small paper shikigami, almost invisible to the eye unless you are actually looking for it."_

_**Two hours later…**_

Sakura twisted in her body, trying to find a more comfortable position but after several futile moments, one in which she nearly dislocated her shoulder, she gave it up as a lost cause.

After being taken away, she was brought down to the lower levels of the main house, where she was stripped down until she wore nothing but a thin black camisole and tight black shorts that she had worn under the one piece. Even her boots and leather arm bands had been removed.

_Guess they're taking no chances with me, _she thought with dry amusement. She wasn't exactly cold, but neither was she very warm. Since they hadn't stripped completely, she assumed they had rules about having naked prisoners.

Her arms had been wrapped in chakra suppressing metal chains and had her hands tied up above her head, wrapped around a strong wooden pillar.

The irony was not lost on Sakura as Pein had also threatened to chain her up as well, but at least she was tied up to a pillar and not to his bed. She considered this a vast improvement.

"That was quite the performance earlier."

Sakura tried twisting her head as soon as she heard Itachi's smoky voice drift through her holding cell. However he was either behind her or simply out of her peripheral vision.

Sakura would have shrugged her shoulders, had she been able to. "I did warn you that you would have been better off killing me." She told, her voice a cool detachment.

"So you did. Your performance was so convincing that my father was already calling for your death." Itachi agreed his voice mild and yet Sakura heard the amusement in it.

"So have you come to execute me?" she asked him, her voice sounding utterly bored.

He finally came into her view and much to her surprise he had stripped off his armor and was dressed in a simple black shirt with meshing around the shoulders and neck and loose black pants.

Her mouth instantly watered at the sight of him and her belly clenched hard. _Even like this I am still attracted to this man, _she really was a masochist. Itachi stood over her, his arms crossed with that vague look of amusement on his face.

Sakura glared at him. "You still haven't answered my question. Are you going to kill me or not?"

"No." he told her and unfolded his arms to open his palm.

Sakura stared at his palm, shocked by what she saw. Inside of his palm were the broken pieces of a tiny clay bird.

"You can drop the act now Sakura, there is no need for it any longer." Itachi told her, putting the broken pieces of the bird inside his pants pocket.

"How long did you know the spy was here?" he asked her, leaning up against the pillar, as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"The moment we walked through the doors." She admitted, "Shinobi are suspicious by nature, assassins doubly so." She let out a heavy sigh and pulled her legs up under her.

"When I saw Hinata in the room along with your mother and father I naturally assumed that there would be a spy present. As I told you before, unless you are looking for them, Deidara's spy birds are nearly invisible."

"So why the act?" he persisted, although Sakura has suspicions that he already knew the answer.

"To buy you some time," she told him flatly, "Deidara will report back to Pein that not only did I fail in my mission to kill you, I was also captured. As long as he still believes me to be your enemy, he will not retaliate against Hinata or the rest of your clan."

Sakura stopped talking for a moment to study him before giving a guarded look. "So why do I get the feeling you already know all this without even me having to tell you?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, mimicking her earlier movements, "Because I needed to confirm my suspicions. Which you have done, however your reputation as the Crimson Assassin is well known and my father is still of a mind to execute you after learning all we can from you."

"I would expect no less from the leader of the Uchiha clan." Sakura told him, undisturbed by his words.

"However, Lady Hinata protested most vehemently against this course of action." Itachi told her, watching the shock play over her tantalizing features.

"So what are you going to do with me?" she asked him, her guard very much up.

Itachi gave her a slow smile, a cruel sensuality that made the muscles in her lower abdomen quiver with feminine delight, and she swallowed hard.

"I have been given the task of watching over you until such time they come to a decision on what to do you." Itachi sank down to one knee and captured Sakura's face with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You are mine, Sakura."


End file.
